Diga que Não é Verdade
by Mila B
Summary: Ginny e Pansy, em meio a uma briga, acabam por trocar de corpo por culpa de uma fadinha intrometida. Agora as duas precisarão entrar em um acordo prático, mesmo que esse acordo envolva conviver com as pessoas que elas menos suportam.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Importantes:**

**1) **Essa fanfic é RA. Nela, o Voldemort não criou nenhuma horcrux, logo, morreu em 1981 em sua tentativa de matar o Harry. A realidade do Harry nessa fanfic vai ser relatada ao longo da história. Enfim, nada de câmera secreta, guerra e essas coisas. O mundo mágico está em paz.

**2) **A fanfic não é apenas Draco/Ginny. Eu irei trabalhar Harry/Pansy tanto quanto Draco/Ginny, e não adianta vocês reclamarem. Se não gostam desse segundo casal, recomendo não lerem essa fanfic.

**3) **Para quem está se perguntando: Ué, a Mila escrevendo Draco/Ginny? Mas ela falou que tinha deixado de ser shipper deles! Bem, pois é, eu resolvi escrever essa fanfic por causa de vocês. Eu recebi mensagens de várias pessoas amadas diferentes pedindo que eu voltasse a escrever com esse casal que eu não pude deixar de atender a esses pedidos lindos. Obrigada a quem me incentivou e inflou meu ego, pois essa fanfic é especial para vocês.

**4) **As coisas demorarão a _acontecer_ nessa história. Então se você está esperando que eles se apaixonem em dois capítulos e jurem amor eterno, desistam. Não quero apressar as coisas. E isso é até melhor, não? Assim a história dura mais. ;)

**5) **Tem uma capa muito linda no meu perfil, se quiserem dar uma olhada.

* * *

><p><strong>Diga Que Não é Verdade<strong>

_Por Mila B._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Calíope sempre fora uma fadinha muito descuidada e desatenta. Suas primas viviam rindo de suas distrações e esquecimentos, mas ela não conseguia evitar. Era ver uma pequena borboleta ou uma pétala de rosa voando ao vento, que ela se dispersava e saía perseguindo essas pequenas formosuras coloridas da natureza.

Ela jamais contaria para as primas e amigas que acabara se perdendo naquele final de tarde, bem no dia do aniversário da titia Hespérides, a guardiã de todas as ninfas. Agora estava dentro de um castelo enorme e confuso e não fazia ideia de como fora parar ali.

Ela era tão pequenininha e silenciosa, passeando pelos corredores antigos daquele lugar, cheios de armaduras e quadros, que nenhum aluno parecia dar-se conta de sua presença. Calíope olhava-os com avançada curiosidade. Nunca havia visto humanos tão de perto.

Eles eram tão grandes e desengonçados. Além de barulhentos, ela constatou, ao ouvir duas vozes estridentes em meio a uma discussão apoquentada. Ela virou um corredor, colocando-se atrás da cabeça de uma das armaduras e espiando receosa.

Duas garotas estavam paradas frente a frente, encarando-se cheias de ódio. Uma delas tinha os cabelos cor de cenoura e a pele cheia de sardas. Calíope quase soltou uma risada, pois nunca vira um nariz tão cheio de pintinhas como aquele. A outra tinha os cabelos negros como a escuridão da noite, e muito curtos e repicados.

"Do que você me chamou, sua pobretona ridícula?" Perguntou a garota morena, olhando para a menor com desprezo. As bochechas da outra menina, Calíope reparou, estavam extremamente vermelhas, num tom mais intenso que os próprios cabelos. Pareciam estar pegando fogo.

"De riquinha metida e esnobe, Parkinson! Agora segue seu rumo, porque eu não aguento mais olhar para essa sua cara de quem tem diarréia noturna desde que nasceu." Disse a ruiva. Ela era baixinha, constatou Calíope – ao menos mais baixinha do que os outros humanos que vira passeando pelo castelo – mas o modo ferino com que ela encarava a outra compensava a falta de altura. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ferozmente.

Mas a tal Parkinson não se deixou intimidar e avançou um passo, como se prestes a arrancar o nariz empinado e sardento da outra garota. Calíope debruçou-se sobre o elmo da armadura, na expectativa do que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Além de não olhar por onde anda, _weasel_, acha que pode tratar pessoas de melhor nível do que você dessa forma? Não aprendeu bons modos na toca de coelhos onde você vive, não?" Debochou Parkinson, abrindo um sorrisinho maldoso. Calíope estava espantada com a clara animosidade entre as meninas. Tão diferente do clima de fraternidade e amor onde ela vivia – apesar das palavrinhas venosas de suas primas.

"Foi você quem não olhou por onde andava, sua cobra peçonhenta!" Exclamou a weasel – Calíope se perguntou que mãe daria o nome _doninha_ para a filha. Ela não queria julgar, mas era realmente estranho. E pobre da menina de cabelos escuros! Não se parecia nem de longe com uma cobra peçonhenta. Calíope já tivera problemas com algumas e sabia do que estava falando.

As duas humanas eram tão bonitinhas e airosas! Como não viam isso uma na outra? Além disso, elas deveriam evitar aquelas expressões furiosas. Deixavam-nas até mesmo um pouco assustadoras. A menina cenoura abaixou-se para juntar alguns livros que só agora Calíope percebia que estavam jogados no chão. Porém, inesperadamente – e a fadinha levou uma mãozinha aos lábios ao ver a cena –, Parkinson empurrou a garota com o pé, fazendo-a cair de bunda no chão.

Weasel voltou a se levantar, com a expressão ainda mais furiosa e ultrajada do que antes e, num movimento mais rápido do que de uma tigresa selvagem, atacou os cabelos curtos de Parkinson.

"AAH, sua cabeça de cenoura estragada!" Gritou Parkinson, também enchendo as mãos com os cabelos vibrantes e coloridos da outra menina. As duas começaram a puxar as mechas uma da outra, enquanto soltavam os piores palavrões que Calíope já tivera o desprazer de ouvir.

Era um absurdo deixá-las naquela situação. Elas estavam cegas em seus preconceitos e dessa forma nunca descobririam que poderia ser grandes amigas. Sim, porque um dos muitos poderes de Calíope era sentir a aura de qualquer criatura viva. E elas não sabiam que poderiam ajudar muito uma à outra. Jamais saberiam.

A não ser que... Mas era uma ideia brilhante! Calíope abriu um imenso sorriso, bateu as asinhas e pousou graciosamente sobre o elmo, endireitando o corpo e erguendo sua pequena e delicada varinha de condão. As garotas continuavam se agredindo, agora ajoelhadas, os rostos contorcidos de fúria e ódio. A fadinha sentiu-se muito benevolente pela boa ação que estava prestes a fazer.

Sim, sim, deixaria as meninas por alguns dias sob efeito de seu encanto, pensou, enquanto balançava a varinha e murmurava as palavras mágicas, e depois voltaria para desfazer o feitiço. Com um girinho no ar e um último movimento preciso de sua mão, um forte clarão envolveu as duas meninas, que soltaram um gritinho surpreso antes que a luz ofuscante se dissipasse.

Calíope olhou-as atenta. As duas pararam o ataque, as mãos ainda presas nos cabelos embaraçados uma da outra, enquanto se encaravam boquiabertas, como se não conseguissem acreditar no que viam.

Dera certo! Pensou, exultante. Sentia as auras em corpos diferentes, logo o feitiço fora um tremendo sucesso. Ela estava ficando cada vez melhor nesse tipo de coisa. Tão boa que também lançara um feitiço poderoso que impediria as meninas de falarem sobre a _troca_ para outras pessoas. Hespérides ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Hespérides! Lembrou-se assustada. Precisava achar o caminho de volta para a festa da prestigiosa guardiã, ou então certamente seria castigada por _dias_, tendo que cuidar sozinha do enorme Jardim da Grande Mãe. Não que ela não gostasse de cuidar do jardim, mas sem a ajuda das outras fadas, o trabalho tornava-se extremamente exaustivo.

Mal se lembrando do que acabara de aprontar, Calíope saiu voando em disparada pelo corredor e desapareceu pela primeira janela, perdendo os gritos que as duas garotas soltaram ao mesmo tempo, em completo assombro, após o choque inicial.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU CORPO?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Sim, sim, esse é o prólogo, pequeninho e na visão da fofa da Calíope. Ela não é um amor de fadinha? E ela é tão esquecida... Será que ela se lembra de voltar em poucos dias e desfazer esse feitiço? HAHA.

Então, seguinte, eu estava pensando em escrever essa fanfic inteira antes de começar a postá-la, mas andei reparando que o pessoal que lê Draco/Ginny anda _morto_, e comentando quase nada em nenhuma fanfic. Bem, eu não sou de escrever uma longfic inteira para depois não receber quase nenhum comentário – sim, eu gosto muito de reviews e admito mesmo, sou mercenária –, então resolvi ir escrevendo e postando conforme o retorno. Se o feedback for bom, eu sigo com a história. *.*

Eu sei que abandonei duas fanfics Draco/Ginny antes (ao menos elas estavam bem no início), mesmo recebendo uma quantidade legal de reviews, mas foi porque, como muitos sabem, me apaixonei por Harry/Draco e aquelas fics desandaram. Porém eu estou muito animada com esse plot, e realmente quero escrevê-lo! Se eu tiver incentivo, juro que vou até o final.

Logo, sejam amores e **REVIEW ! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE**

**Capitulo Um**

Ginny não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Ou melhor, ela nem ao menos estava com seus olhos de verdade. As duas garotas saltaram para trás, ainda se encarando em assombro. Percebiam que haviam trocado de posição e que agora encaravam-se como se estivessem em frente a um espelho. Mas não poderia ser um espelho, porque não estavam em seus verdadeiros corpos.

A grifinória levou as mãos aos cabelos e confirmou o que já sabia: eles estavam curtos e escuros, bem diferentes dos laranja brilhantes bem à sua frente. Pansy segurava uma mecha e olhava-a com óbvio desgosto e asco.

"Isso não pode ser verdade..." Pansy murmurou, apertando as bochechas e soltando um gemido sofrido antes de encarar Ginny novamente com os olhos faiscando. Ginny achou completamente bizarro ver sua própria imagem encarando-a daquela forma assassina. Sentiu-se tonta por um momento. "O que você fez, sua miserável sardenta?" Ela gritou, avançando alguns passos e segurando Ginny pela gola do uniforme da Sonserina.

Uniforme da Sonserina... Ginny achou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Mas no lugar disso, puxou o ar com força e retomou o controle de seu corpo – que na verdade não era bem seu. Merlin! _Respire, Ginny, respire_.

"Eu não fiz nada, Parkinson!" Ginny empurrou a garota, para então passar as mãos pelo rosto e respirar fundo novamente. "Eu estava apenas tentando arrancar todos os fios de cabelo da sua cabeça e de repente dou de cara comigo mesma! Se alguém fez alguma coisa, esse alguém foi você!"

"Você está louca, weasel?" Pansy gritou, completamente alterada – não que Ginny estivesse muito longe disso. Afinal, não era todo dia que ela trocava de corpo com alguém que odiava e que a odiava de volta, na mesma intensidade. "Por que eu iria querer trocar de corpo com uma coelha sardenta e pobre como você? Devolva o meu corpo!" Pansy tirou a varinha do bolso, sem se importar em aquela ser a varinha de Ginny, e exclamou um _Finite Incantatem_, mas nada aconteceu.

Seus corpos continuavam trocados. Ginny estremeceu, sua mente procurando velozmente por alguma solução. Seria mais fácil se ela soubesse o que causara essa situação. Não se lembrava de ter lido que, quando duas garotas puxavam os cabelos uma das outras com intuitos homicidas, havia risco de trocarem de corpo, ou algo parecido.

"Merlin... Parkinson, precisamos agir com calma. Você viu alguém por perto enquanto discutíamos?" Perguntou, tentando ser prática. Continuar brigando não as levaria a lugar nenhum. Pansy estreitou os olhos, como se avaliasse se Ginny tinha alguma culpa naquela história ou não. Sem deixar o ar hostil de lado, ela pareceu ponderar por um momento.

"Não me lembro de ter visto ninguém, weasel." Ela falou, torcendo os lábios. Ginny odiava aquele apelido, e possivelmente teria voado para cima de Pansy novamente se não existisse o perigo de injuriar o _seu_ corpo. Apesar da carranca, a sonserina parecia tão perdida e confusa quanto Ginny. "Vamos, weasel."

Pansy virou-se e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Ginny olhou a silhueta pequena e ruiva andar alguns passos, com a cabeça erguida – em uma pose bastante... _Parkinson_ – antes que suas pernas a obedecessem.

"Vamos aonde, Parkinson?" Perguntou, avançando alguns passos e segurando o pulso da garota. Ela não queria sair andando pelo castelo daquele jeito. E se alguém as abordasse? Primeiro que já seria um tanto inusitado se as vissem andando lado a lado, por mais que a expressão de Pansy demonstrasse o quanto a situação a desagradava. Segundo que Ginny não saberia o que falar ou como agir.

'_Ah, na verdade não sou a Pansy, sou a Ginny. Nós trocamos de corpo em meio a uma briga.' _Não, ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo sobre isso.

"Vamos falar com o diretor, é claro! Ele deve saber como desfazer essa troca. Merlin, não é à toa que os sonserinos são os astutos." Ela murmurou a última parte, puxando o pulso e voltando a caminhar, numa pose inabalável. Ginny rosnou alguma coisa e quase tropeçou com os saltos enormes – ao menos em sua concepção – que Pansy usava.

"Cuidado com os meus saltos, weasel! Esses sapatos custaram caro e tenho certeza de que você não teria como me pagar caso os quebrasse." Avisou Pansy, virando-se ao ouvir o barulho do tropeção de Ginny. "Você realmente deveria cogitar a hipótese de usar saltos maiores, sabe? Dá mais elegância e poder. E uma garota precisa mostrar aos homens esse lado natural e inerente que toda mulher têm."

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-a em descrença. Por acaso Pansy Parkinson estava dizendo que todas as garotas – inclusive ela, Ginny Weasley – tinha o dom natural de serem elegantes e poderosas? Aquela situação ficava mais estranha a cada minuto. Pansy olhou-a de cima a baixo.

"Bem, algumas mais do que outras." Resmungou, virando-se e retomando a caminhada.

"Ah, cale a boca, eu não preciso das suas dicas de moda." Retrucou Ginny, seguindo-a novamente, dessa vez lembrando-se de que não estava usando os tênis confortáveis que não apertavam seus dedos tanto quanto aquela sandália preta de Pansy. Não que Ginny não usasse saltos uma vez ou outra, mas ela bem que preferiria um bom par de tênis esportivos.

As duas seguiram em silêncio até a estátua que levava à sala do diretor. Pansy tinha certeza de que o velhote saberia como resolver a situação. Afinal, diziam que ele sempre sabia sobre tudo que acontecia naquele castelo. Mesmo que Pansy duvidasse ferrenhamente disso, era melhor começar a acreditar, pois não queria passar mais nenhum minuto com a aparência da Weasley-fêmea. Odiava sardas. Odiava a cor laranja berrante daqueles cabelos.

Assim que alcançaram a estátua, Pansy lembrou que não sabia a senha para o escritório do diretor. Deu uma disfarçada, arrumando a blusa do uniforme e olhando para os lados. Talvez a Weasley soubesse a senha e ela não precisasse então admitir que trouxera as duas até ali, mas se esquecera desse detalhe básico.

"Você não sabe a senha?" Ginny perguntou, ao ver a garota esperar que _ela_ falasse a senha. "Eu pensei que você soubesse! Trouxe-nos até aqui com toda aquela pose de 'sonserina astuta' e nem mesmo sabe a senha."

"Cala a boca, weasel. Não é minha culpa se o diretor se isola dos alunos desse jeito e nunca está disponível quando precisamos dele!" Retrucou Pansy, irritada. As duas se encararam em profundo ódio novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que amaldiçoavam a própria sorte. Teria sido bem mais fácil se acabassem apenas com alguns fios de cabelo a menos, um nariz quebrado e alguns arranhões que as levaria a uma rápida passada na Ala Hospitalar no lugar de terem que se aguentar por mais do que o tempo de uma briga.

Ginny não podia evitar, mas desprezava os sonserinos. Ela sabia que eles não eram todos abomináveis, arrogantes e preconceituosos em relação às questões de sangue, mas, infelizmente, todos que conhecera agiam da maneira mais estúpida possível, então ela já meio que internalizara aquela rixa contra qualquer estudante da casa das cobras. Pansy Parkinson vivia importunando a vida daqueles que considerava _inferiores – _nascidos-trouxa, traidores-de-sangue e pobretões, como ela gostava de enfatizar sempre que tinha a chance – com seu grupinho de garotas infernais, ou com seus três amigos mais próximos, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott.

A ruiva, atualmente em seu quinto ano, já perdera a conta da quantidade de vezes em que discutira com algum deles, ou já se metera em alguma briga ao tentar defender outras pessoas que via serem importunadas pelos malditos sonserinos. As brigas entre o trio de ouro _–_ Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley _– _e o grupinho de Malfoy também eram tão ou mais famosas. Ginny balançou a cabeça, cansada.

"Que perda de tempo, Parkinson." Resmungou, ignorando a expressão orgulhosa, de nariz empinado, no rosto da outra. Ela seriamente jamais iria se acostumar a ver seu próprio rosto com aquele ar arrogante e superior.

"Bom, vamos atrás do professor Snape então." Pansy deu de ombros, mas Ginny segurou-a pelo pulso antes que ela começasse a caminhar provavelmente em direção ao escritório do mestre de poções.

"Você está brincando, não é? Eu não quero pedir ajuda justamente para o Snape!" A garota exclamou, com uma careta. Snape era o professor mais odiado entre os grifinórios. Era incrível como ele inventava de tudo para tirar pontos da Grifinória e conseguir uns extras para a Sonserina. Ginny simplesmente tinha vontade de azará-lo a maior parte do tempo, indignada com a injustiça do homem.

"Aff, weasel! E o que você sugere? Que continuemos assim até que Dumbledore resolva dar as caras? Eu já não aguento mais esse cheiro de pobre que você exala!" Reclamou Pansy, fulminando a outra com o olhar mortal, e recebendo um muito parecido em retorno.

"Eu é que não aguento mais esse cheiro de perfume de perua que você entorna no seu pescoço todos os dias!" Ginny retrucou, ácida.

"Ora, sua..." Antes que Pansy pudesse voar para cima da garota, um pigarro ríspido atraiu a atenção das duas.

"Posso saber o que as senhoritas estão fazendo em frente à entrada do escritório do diretor, gritando feito duas mandrágoras jovens?" McGonagall perguntou indignada, olhando para Ginny e Pansy com os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina. As duas se endireitaram de imediato, colocando-se lado a lado, as colunas eretas e o ar comportado, o que pareceu deixar a professora de transfiguração levemente satisfeita.

"Professora! Precisamos falar com você, aconteceu algo e... Bem... Era algo, hum..." Ginny começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar a sentença, subitamente sentindo-se confusa quanto à razão de quererem falar com algum professor. Pansy olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos, antes de revirá-los e tomar a palavra.

"Alguém nos... Nós duas estamos com... Estávamos brigando e..." Pansy se horrorizou ao não conseguir relatar o que estava acontecendo. Era como se, antes que conseguisse terminar a frase, alguém enrolasse sua língua e confundisse seus pensamentos, tornando-se simplesmente impossível completar seu raciocínio. Pansy olhou aflita para Ginny, que entendeu rapidamente que a garota estava passando pela mesma dificuldade que ela. As duas se desesperaram e continuaram a tentar falar, as palavras se perdendo em frases entrecortadas sem sentido algum. McGonagall olhou-as com óbvio desagrado, nem um pouco feliz pelo acesso de gagueira que pareceu tomar conta das duas, ambas até mesmo sacudindo os braços de maneira exasperada.

"Agora já chega! É melhor voltarem para suas respectivas aulas, antes que eu lhes dê uma detenção por ficarem discutindo no corredor e depois tentarem enrolar um professor com esse pequeno teatro!" McGonagall as interrompeu com a voz alta e severa.

"Mas não estamos fazendo nenhum teatrinho! Nos realmente... É como se... Ai, mas que merda!" Pansy exclamou irritada, batendo um pé no chão pela frustração.

"Senhorita Weasley, isso não é linguagem adequada para o ambiente escolar, cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E já chega disso. Vocês deveriam estar em aula agora, e não perdendo tempo com essas brincadeiras de mau-gosto." McGonagall novamente mandou-as seguirem para as aulas, e as duas não viram outra opção que não deixar o corredor e sair do raio de visão da professora que já estava visivelmente irritada.

"Você me fez perder cinco pontos para Grifinória!" Ginny exclamou indignada quando as duas viraram em um corredor vazio, e Pansy soltou uma risadinha marota.

"Alguma vantagem em estar nesse seu corpo, no afinal das contas." Falou com um sorriso debochado, antes de voltar a ficar séria. "Vem cá." Ela puxou Ginny para dentro de uma sala vazia onde poderiam conversar com mais calma. Respirou fundo, pensando que teria que agir de maneira menos agressiva se quisessem chegar a algum lugar. "O que foi aquilo? Por que não conseguimos dizer à McGonagall que estamos de corpo trocado?"

Ginny passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pondo-se a pensar, enquanto caminhava pela sala e sentava-se em uma das mesas. Aquilo parecera efeito de algum encantamento, então...

"Acho que também nos enfeitiçaram para que não pudéssemos falar nada sobre isso para ninguém." Racionou, soltando um gemido sofrido em seguida e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Oh, Merlin, estamos tão ferradas. Como sairemos dessa se não podemos pedir ajuda a ninguém?"

"Descobrindo o culpado!" Pansy bateu o punho de uma mão contra a palma de outra, seu olhar brilhando com uma mistura de determinação e fúria.

"Tá," Ginny revirou os olhos. "e como raios faremos isso? Não temos pista alguma."

Pansy piscou, o ar homicida sumindo de suas feições, e ela encarou a garota por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar e também procurar uma mesa para sentar.

"Isso com certeza vai dar merda, mas... acho que teremos que passar alguns dias no lugar uma da outra, pelo menos enquanto procuramos pelo culpado e pesquisamos sobre o assunto. Vamos ter que nos virar sozinhas se quisermos sair dessa." Disse Pansy, não acreditando que estava mesmo propondo aquilo. Mas, afinal, que outra opção tinha? Ela não gostava da ideia de ir para a Torre da Grifinória e interagir com as pessoas idiotas daquela casa, mas ficar surtando – mais do que já surtara – não adiantaria de nada.

Ginny mirou-a com os olhos arregalados em horror.

"Eu-eu não vou fingir que sou você! Como vou fazer isso? E eu não quero ter que socializar com nenhum dos seus amigos!" Ginny exclamou, seu rosto perdendo a cor. Só de imaginar-se na sala comunal da Sonserina, cercada de alunos hostis e arrogantes, sentia-se à beira de uma síncope. Pansy bufou.

"Apenas improvise, weasel! Não será por muito tempo, eu espero...A não ser que você tenha alguma outra ideia. Se tiver, sinta-se livre para compartilhá-la." Pansy falou, levemente debochada, esperando pela solução mágica. Ginny grunhiu, antes de deixar os ombros caírem, em derrota.

"Tudo bem, mas... Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, devemos estabelecer algumas coisas." Ginny disse, séria. Como a outra não falou nada, continuou. "Você não vai poder destratar meus amigos. Muito menos meus irmãos, Harry e Hermione. Não vai chamar ninguém de pobretão ou de sangue-ruim e _não vai_ perder pontos para Grifinória de propósito! Ou também vou perder pontos para a sua casa!"

Pansy revirou os olhos, perguntando-se se ela parecia assim tão infantil a ponto de a weasel acreditar que ficaria inventando situações para que a Grifinória perdesse alguns pontos. Mas, pensando melhor, talvez algo assim até que fosse divertido, caso a garota não pudesse dar o troco.

"Que tédio, weasel." Murmurou, umedecendo os lábios. "Ok, ok, não xingar nem destratar ninguém. Mas se vou fazer isso, você tem que prometer que fará o mesmo. Nada de sair agindo feito uma grifinória estúpida e arranjar briga com o pessoal da Sonserina. Se terei que aturar Harry Potter e companhia, você terá que aturar os meus amigos." Pansy sorriu quase maldosamente ao ver o rosto da outra empalidecer ainda mais.

Ginny engoliu em seco, perguntando-se como diabos iria aguentar aquele trio infernal sem amaldiçoar algum deles, mas achou melhor não pensar nisso agora, ou então as duas nunca chegariam a nenhum acordo.

"Ok, mas nem em sonhos que eu vou deixar Malfoy me beijar ou algo do tipo." Falou, resoluta, ao lembrar-se dos boatos sobre a amizade colorida entre Malfoy e Parkinson. Além de que, não tinha muita certeza, já os vira de relance trocando alguns beijos rápidos no Salão Principal.

"Oh, merda! Eu me esqueci desse detalhe!" Pansy bateu a mão contra a própria testa. Ela e Draco estavam em meio a uma espécie de namorico desde as últimas férias de verão, e ela estava torcendo para que o loiro eventualmente a pedisse em namoro. Ela sempre tivera uma paixonite por Draco, afinal, eles eram amigos de infância e se davam bastante bem. Mas o que aconteceria com a relação deles agora que a weasel estúpida ficaria no seu lugar? Provavelmente ele chutaria a insuportável e suas chances com Draco seriam jogadas no lixo. "Weasel, você não pode dar motivos para que ele termine o... namoro." _Ou qualquer que seja o nome disso que temos_, Pansy completou em pensamento.

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Já disse que não vou agir como namorada dele!" Ginny exclamou afetada. O que era aquilo? Parkinson agora além de mimada e arrogante estava ficando maluca? Por acaso ela estava dizendo para que ela, Ginny Weasley, _namorasse_ Draco Malfoy enquanto estava no corpo dela?

Pansy mordeu os lábios, ciente de que aquilo ia muito além do que o seu ciúme permitiria, mas, apesar de ser a Weasley dentro de seu corpo, ainda era sua aparência. Draco jamais desconfiaria. Afinal, ele também não era assim tão genial para chegar à nem um pouco lógica conclusão do que estava acontecendo.

"Não precisa sair beijando ele o tempo todo, mas, não sei! Droga, só tente manter as coisas as mais normais possíveis! Com sorte, sairemos dessa antes que... Que vocês dois acabem sozinhos em um quarto." Pansy mordeu os lábios, e Ginny ficou branca. Quando a garota quase caiu da cadeira, Pansy completou. "Claro que se isso acontecer, nem ouse cair na cama com ele!"

"Não seja estúpida, Parkinson! Eu nunca vou querer rolar na cama com Malfoy!" Ginny fingiu que estava prestes a vomitar, o que fez a outra revirar os olhos. Ela não sabia o que estava perdendo...

"Ótimo! Então estamos combinadas." Pansy falou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, mas Ginny olhou-a com incredulidade.

"Já disse que não vou fazer isso!" Exclamou alterada, bufando de raiva. Pansy suspirou longamente, sua mente trabalhando em busca de uma alternativa. Algo que convencesse a ruiva a não estragar sua vida. O que ela sabia sobre a Weasley? Era pobre, mas oferecer dinheiro provavelmente apenas a irritaria mais. Vestia-se com muito mau-gosto, mas agora ela estava em seu corpo de qualquer forma, com roupas de primeira-mão, não vigésima, então seria um suborno inútil. Pansy repassou mais algumas coisas, até que se fez a luz, e seus olhos brilharam de maneira quase psicótica ao encarar a garota.

"Se você fizer isso, eu consigo Harry Potter para você." Falou da maneira mais séria e convicta possível, e não se deixou abalar pelo completo assombro que transpassou o rosto da outra.

"Como assim, você consegue Harry Potter para mim?" Ginny perguntou, achando que toda aquela experiência acabara, de fato, com a sanidade da sonserina. O que ela iria fazer? Colocar Harry com uma maçã na boca, os braços e pernas amarrados, numa bandeja e entregar-lhe como recompensa por sua colaboração? Pansy sorriu maliciosamente, quase como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Ginny.

"Toda escola sabe sobre a sua paixonite pelo Cicatriz-"

"Não chame ele assim!" Ginny interrompeu, ruborizando ao pensar que todos deveriam rir do seu amor não correspondido por Harry. Mas também, ela pedira por isso ao mandar aquele cartãozinho estúpido para ele em seu primeiro ano. Não era como se hoje em dia ela corresse atrás dele feito uma maníaca, mas também nunca foi seu forte esconder seus sentimentos – qualquer um mais atento perceberia o bonde que ela arrastava pelo moreno.

Pansy a ignorou e continuou falando.

"E também não é de hoje a total falta de interesse que ele tem por você, a eterna irmã do melhor amigo." Pansy voltou a sorrir maldosa ao ver Ginny soltar um muxoxo infeliz como se houvesse recebido um soco no estômago. "Mas isso é porque você não sabe como agir diferente com ele, weasel. Ele já te taxou como a garotinha apaixonada e boba, e somente uma mudança brusca de atitude da sua parte mudaria essa percepção idiota dele. E eu posso fazer isso," Pansy estufou o peito de forma arrogante, empinando o nariz. "Tenho mais experiências com garotos do que você, sou melhor amiga de três garotos há anos – e você nunca encontrará alguém tão cafajeste na vida quanto Theodore, pode acreditar – e sei bem como funciona a mente masculina. Posso fazer o Cica... O Potter reparar em você e, quando voltarmos ao normal, você só vai precisar aproveitar o meu bom trabalho."

Ginny piscou repetidas vezes e impediu o impulso de se beliscar. O que diabos estava acontecendo com o mundo? Aquilo estava pior a cada minuto e ela não queria ser internada tão nova. Mas, depois de alguns minutos pensando sobre o assunto, Ginny viu que Pansy estava certa quanto à forma como Harry a via. Ele sempre a tratava como uma irmãzinha mais nova e... _Fofinha_. Como se ela fosse algum estúpido cachorrinho ruivo em busca de atenção. E a culpa era dela, por ter sempre agido tão infantilmente – como sair correndo de perto dele quando mais nova, ou gaguejando quando ele estava por perto – e ter deixado chegar àquele ponto. O ponto em que não conseguia ser ela mesma quando estava perto de Harry, pois acabava se sentindo exatamente como ele a via: a pirralha bobinha e tímida que nunca atrairia a atenção dele como _Cho Chang_, a atual namorada do garoto.

_Sério, o que ele vê nela? _Ginny pensou por fim, com desgosto, antes de olhar firmemente para Pansy, a decisão queimando em seu peito.

"Fechado." Falou, por um momento quase não acreditando que estava concordando com aquilo. Mas se Pansy poderia ao menos iniciar o processo que faria com que Harry abrisse os malditos olhos, o que poderia dar tão errado? No mais, ela poderia fingir que apreciava a companhia de Malfoy sem realmente beijá-lo. Ora, ela era uma garota, e qual garota não consegue ser um pouco dissimulada quando a situação pede? Obviamente ela era muito mais esperta que o babaca do Malfoy.

Pansy sorriu largamente, orgulhosa por ter conseguido convencer a cabeça-dura da grifinória. Como boa sonserina, ela sabia que o melhor para dobrar alguém é utilizar-se justamente do ponto fraco da pessoa, e oferecer aquilo que ela mais deseja. No mais, seria fácil atrair a atenção de Potter. Ele parecia tão idiota quando o assunto era garotas, e ainda namorava a completamente sem-graça da tal oriental da Corvinal. Ginny poderia até ser pobretona e suja, mas Pansy precisava admitir que aquela cabeleira colorida era ótima para chamar a atenção dos garotos.

"Estamos combinadas então." Pansy voltou a sua pose altiva e séria, olhando um momento para uma de suas mãos, como sempre fazia quando queria admirar as próprias unhas, mas, no lugar de unhas cumpridas, bem cortadas e pintadas, encontrou uma mão pequena que precisava urgentemente de uma manicure. "Suas unhas são horríveis!" Exclamou, assombrada.

"Não tenho paciência para mantê-las cortadas e pintadas..." Ginny resmungou, espiando as unhas de sua 'nova' mão e percebendo o quão bem-feitas eram. Pansy era meio fissurada com a própria aparência. Não parecia existir nada fora do lugar na garota, desde as roupas bem alinhadas, aos cabelos curtinhos, mas sem nenhum fio despenteado.

"É melhor você não roer minhas unhas, sua coelha! E trate de mantê-las limpas e pintadas." Pansy ameaçou, apontando um dedo para Ginny, que quase riu do aparente desespero da outra.

"Aff, está bem, que seja." Ginny revirou os olhos, optando por ignorar a parte em que era chamada – _de novo_ – de coelha. Esses sonserinos eram tão pouco criativos com insultos...

"Ok, bem, mais um problema. Eu estou um ano adiantada, então provavelmente você vai ferrar todas as minhas notas. Dê um jeito de pedir ajuda e estudar com alguém. Se tiver algum problema, fale comigo também. Hum, deixa eu ver... Draco é bom em poções e feitiços. Theo em Defesa e Transfiguração. E Blaise em... em... Ah, ele deve ser útil em alguma coisa." Pansy afastou uma mexa rubra de seu rosto. "Vou começar a pesquisar alguma coisa na biblioteca, hoje depois das aulas."

"Urgh, okay, vou pesquisar também." Ginny se levantou e pegou um pergaminho na mochila de Pansy e uma pena. Rabiscou rapidamente algumas coisas e entregou à garota. "Os horários das minhas aulas e a senha da Torre da Grifinória."

"Certo." Pansy pegou o papel, guardando-o no bolso, e fez um igual para Ginny. As duas então se encararam por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Era um acordo louco que haviam acabado de selar, mas não era como se existissem alternativas.

"Ok, então." Ginny disse estranhamente, desconfortável com o ar quase... _Amigável_ entre elas – não se lembrava de ter trocado duas palavras com a garota durante todos aqueles anos sem antes cair no tapa. "Tchau."

"Tchau, weasel."

Ginny saiu rapidamente da sala, segurando o papel entre os dedos e dando uma espiada em onde teria que ir agora. Acabara de perder uma aula de História da Magia – mesmo mal – e agora teria uma de Herbologia. Respirou fundo, ignorando o tremor em suas mãos, enquanto seguia para fora do colégio. Com sorte, chegaria às estufas antes que alguém a abordasse, e durante a aula fingiria estar bastante ocupada nas explicações, depois inventaria uma desculpa qualquer, correria para a biblioteca e...

"Pansy!"

Ginny estacou, fechando os olhos e soltando um impropério ao ouvir alguém chamá-la. Virou-se lentamente, o rosto queimando pelo nervosismo. Era óbvio que perceberiam que havia algo de errado com ela. Era olhar para saber que de Pansy Parkinson ela só tinha a aparência. Aquela farsa não duraria nada – o que seria até bom, se ela ao menos tivesse como contar a verdade.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que se travava justamente de Draco Malfoy, aproximando-se de maneira displicente, com aquele nariz empinado e ar arrogante nos traços aristocráticos. Seu estômago afundou e ela pediu a Merlin que ele não estivesse muito a fim de um amasso no corredor.

_Por que tão esnobe? _Ginny pensou com desgosto, sorrindo amarelo para o garoto. Aquele era, definitivamente, o dia mais infeliz de sua vida. Mas como se não bastasse, ela sabia que as coisas só tendiam a piorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Oi, gente! Eu fiquei lufa com o retorno que eu tive com o prólogo. Espero que continuem comentando, porque, recentemente, aconteceu um episódio muito chato comigo no FF, e também com outras amigas minhas, que me deixou super desanimada para escrever. Eu quase quis deletar tudo e sumir, mas não o fiz por causa das pessoas legais que vem aqui e incentivam e tudo o mais. Muito obrigada por isso! :)

Espero que tenham gostado! Próximo capítulo a confusão começa de verdade...! Muitos beijos! :*

**Nathasha:** Oie, querida! Muito, muuuito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que o plot da história tenha lhe interessado a ponto de ler no metrô (hauhau xD) e deixar review! As duas até que se entenderam nesse cap., mas pode apostar que elas vão brigar muuuito ainda. \o Beijão!

**Poke:** Oie, fofa! Sério, quero te apertar inteira [][] Comentando todas as minhas fics *¬* Já aproveito para agradecer pela review em The Heart Never Lies. :D Eu concordo que o Draco é sempre o mais importante numa história, UHAUAHAU, eu praticamente só gosto de ships em que ele esteja no meio xDD Beijão!

**Jacih:** Aiiin, que bom! Sim, eu tb acho que fica forçado eles se apaixonarem muito rápido, a não ser que exista um ótimo motivo. xD Engraçado vai ser que o Draco vai se apaixonar pela Ginny, e nem vai saber que é ela, uahauhua! Com o Harry em relação à Pansy a mesma coisa. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Dani M:** Oi, fofa [] Ai, sim, troca de corpos é suuuper clichês, mas eu adoro! Adoro clichês, uahauahuahua! Tomara que eu consiga corresponder às suas expectativas e desenvolver bem a história ;D Beijão!

**Fernanda:** Obrigada pelo incentivo, Fê! Enquanto tiver gente incentivando eu continuo... hehe! *mercenária* UHAUHAU! Torcendo para que continue curtindo! Beeeijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE**

**Capítulo Dois**

Assim que Ginny saiu da sala de aula deserta, Pansy inspirou o ar profundamente, experimentando um princípio de dor de cabeça. Ao que parecia, independentemente do corpo, as dores de cabeça causadas por estresse jamais a abandonariam. Era difícil aceitar o que estava acontecendo, que precisaria, além de fingir ser a coelha Weasley e confraternizar com os amiguinhos grifinórios dela, repetir aulas que já tivera no ano anterior. Aquilo seria mesmo bastante enfadonho e ela não queria nem pensar no quanto estavam ferradas, porque ambas obviamente não faziam ideia de como voltar ao normal.

Ao sair da sala, espiando o corredor, querendo evitar ao máximo que alguém a encontrasse e assim pudesse fazer seu caminho em paz até a próxima aula, Pansy se perguntou quem e por que alguém teria jogado aquele encantamento nelas. Não fazia o menor sentido. Talvez fosse até melhor que o culpado fosse algum engraçadinho metido à besta, pois então em breve ele daria as caras, faria alguma chantagem, ou simplesmente riria por um tempo ao vê-las naquela situação antes de silenciosamente reverter o feitiço.

Mas, claro, Pansy jamais ficaria parada esperando que o idiota – se é que existisse um – tomasse alguma providência. Tudo em sua vida era bastante organizado, planejado, e sempre tivera, na medida do possível, pleno controle sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor. Seus amigos chegavam a chamá-la de neurótica. Quem não a conhecesse muito bem, diria que ela só se preocupava exageradamente com a aparência, mas não era só isso. Tudo em sua vida _precisava_ ser perfeito, desde pequena – a forma de se portar, vestir, agir, falar; enfim, tudo. Era o que ela era, o que fora moldada e pressionada para ser. Então toda essa bagunça a deixava quase trêmula, e era difícil respirar, como se algo esmagasse seus pulmões de dentro para fora.

Esperara até que a Weasley saísse de vista para se apoiar contra uma mesa, tonta, a mão sobre a testa e os olhos fechados. Amaldiçoou meio mundo, inclusive todos os antepassados da família de coelhos pobretões, antes de conseguir recobrar a pose altiva e arrogante e ir para a maldita aula na qual provavelmente morreria de tédio. Porém sua vontade de passar-se despercebida até pelo menos o final do dia, quando precisaria ir para a Torre da Grifinória, foi sumariamente ignorada por sua falta de sorte assim que esbarrou com alguém ao virar num dos corredores.

Já estava tão absolutamente mal-humorada, que não hesitou em xingar o desgraçado cego que quase a atropelara.

"Ginny, você está..."

"Seu pedaço de merda, você não olha por onde anda não? Idiota!" Exclamou raivosa, interrompendo-o bruscamente. "Ah, é você." Falou com desgosto, assim que ergueu o olhar e deu de cara justamente com Harry Potter. Por um momento, chegara a se esquecer de que estava num corpo que não era o seu, mas assim que viu a expressão de incredulidade no rosto do outro, repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo lapso e pelo descontrole – estava acostumada a maldizer qualquer criatura viva. Mas Weasley jamais falaria dessa forma com alguém que esbarrasse por acidente no corredor, ainda mais se esse alguém fosse o maldito amor da vida dela.

_'Não a melhor maneira de conquistar esse mané para ela_,' Pansy pensou, torcendo os lábios ao se lembrar da promessa que fizera. Conquistar Harry Potter para que a Weasley não acabasse com suas chances com Draco. Perfeito. Agora só faltava azarar o menino-que-sobreviveu e seu dia estaria ganho! Pansy abriu a boca para se remediar – pedir desculpas ou o que fosse – mas então pensou melhor e, já que tudo estava uma completa bagunça mesmo, que fossem todos para o inferno. Não estava com paciência para interagir com ninguém, então apenas empinou o nariz e continuou caminhando, passando por Potter com um novo esbarrão no ombro que fez o garoto cambalear para o lado.

Ela ainda pôde sentir o olhar atônito de Potter pesar em suas costas, mas não se importou.

Que ele já fosse se acostumando com a 'nova' Ginny Weasley.

**XxX**

Ginny permaneceu petrificada enquanto Malfoy se aproximava. O que iria fazer? E como iria agir? Não, não aguentaria. Iria agora mesmo tirar a varinha do bolso e aproveitar que ele estava de guarda baixa e azará-lo como vingança por todas as vezes em que ele agira como um completo estúpido com seus amigos e com ela própria. Isso definitivamente melhoraria seu humor.

"Você sumiu desde a aula de poções." Ele disse quando já estava bem perto, e Ginny piscou, acordando de sua divagação em que torcia o pescoço do loiro com as próprias mãos – às vezes os métodos trouxas eram bem mais interessantes.

E, droga, não fazia ideia de quando eles haviam tido poções pela última vez. Mal olhara para os horários de Parkinson.

"Ah, eu tive alguns contratempos." Falou, tentando soar natural e dar a impressão de que esses contratempos eram bastante desinteressantes.

"Quebrou alguma unha de novo?" Malfoy perguntou com um sorrisinho debochado, ainda que não maldoso como o que ele distribuía para meia Hogwarts. Ginny percebeu que ele estava perto demais e quase pulou para trás quando ele segurou uma de suas mãos e lançou um olhar rápido a ela.

Puxou sua mão rapidamente, fugindo do toque dele. Ainda não estava preparada para qualquer tipo de contato com aquela criatura peçonhenta. Tudo bem, prometera à Parkinson que tentaria agir com naturalidade, mas também não era algo que conseguiria de um momento para o outro. Mal conseguia olhar para o rosto de Malfoy sem querer se afastar o máximo possível.

"Vamos chegar atrasados na aula se continuarmos aqui falando sobre as minhas unhas." Replicou secamente, virando-se para continuar a caminhar em direção às estufas, porém ele voltou a segurá-la pelo pulso, puxando-a e fazendo com que desvirasse novamente.

"Nós temos tempo ainda. Podíamos aproveitar melhor um pouco desse tempo." Ele sugeriu com um sorriso torto – o maldito sorriso torto! –, enlaçando-a pela cintura enquanto a empurrava contra a parede. Ginny sentiu todo seu corpo gritar de asco e desespero. Ele estava prestes a beijá-la.

Não. Não conseguiria. Não conseguiria ir adiante com aquele plano maluco. Desistiria de Harry, se casaria com Dino e viraria uma mulher para todo sempre infeliz e insatisfeita, mas não beijaria Draco Malfoy. Era inadmissível.

Sim, ele era bonito – ao menos quando não estava com uma expressão debochada e irritante no rosto –, mas isso não significava nada. Não quando ele era um maldito sonserino que a desprezava intensamente, assim como toda a sua família, e ainda fazia questão de deixar isso claro sempre que a oportunidade surgia.

"Não faça isso!" Gritou exaltada, empurrando-o sem pensar em nada além de que não queria sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Ele a encarou completamente confuso, e Ginny arregalou os olhos, percebendo que acabara de ir contra seu acordo com Parkinson logo nos primeiros minutos daquela farsa. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

"O que você tem hoje?" Malfoy perguntou, olhando-a como se fosse louca.

"Eu... eu estou com uma afta na boca e... está doendo muito. Não poderemos nos beijar por um tempo." Ginny inventou rapidamente, achando-se genial em seguida. Desse jeito teria uma desculpa para manter a boca daquele insuportável longe da sua.

Malfoy franziu a testa, fitando-a com uma cara que deixava evidente que a desculpa não o convencera – 'será que ele e Pansy já se beijaram hoje?', pensou enquanto tentava manter a expressão a mais inocente possível. Suspirou aliviada quando Draco deu de ombros, enfim parecendo acreditar em suas palavras.

"Tudo bem, vamos para a aula então." Ele falou, virando-se e seguindo para a saída. Ginny mostrou a língua para ele antes de segui-lo. E ainda havia Zabini e Theodore para se preocupar.

O que fizera de errado para merecer aquilo?

**XxX**

Pansy bufou ao ver que teria aula de 'Estudos dos Trouxas'. O que aquela idiota estava pensando em se matricular em uma matéria tão inútil e desprezível? Que bruxo decente e em sã consciência se interessaria pelos trouxas? Com um resmungo sofrido, lembrou que o pai da Weasley era famoso por sua excêntrica e ridícula adoração por artefatos não-bruxos.

"E a filha é aparentemente tão louca quanto o pai." Murmurou enquanto se dirigia até a sala de aula. O pior é que não fazia ideia de absolutamente nada sobre o assunto e não entenderia nada da aula. A Weasley que a desculpasse, mas não se esforçaria nem um pouco para aprender.

"Ginny! Ginny!" O cérebro de Pansy distraidamente registrou alguém gritando de forma um tanto desesperada, mas continuou andando, esquecida de que agora era assim que seria chamada por todos. "GINEVRA!" A pessoa berrou a plenos pulmões, e só então Pansy percebeu que estavam falando com ela.

Virou-se com a testa franzida, e viu um garoto com o uniforme da grifinória. Não conseguiu lembrar-se do nome dele, mas, puxando pela memória, teve certeza de que já o vira andando de um lado para o outro grudado à Weasley. Geralmente era ele quem a puxava para longe da briga quando a coelha se metia em confusão com os sonserinos.

"Ficou surda agora, por acaso?" Ele perguntou quando já estava bem perto. "Onde você se meteu na última aula?"

'Okay, mantenha a calma e tente ser amigável. Esse deve ser o melhor amiguinho da coelha.' Pansy pensou consigo mesma, tentando evitar que uma careta de desprezo se formasse em seu rosto. Acabava de lembrar o nome do rapaz: Joshua Spencer, grifinório que já se metera em alguns boatos fortes na escola por ser homossexual. Não que ela tivesse algo contra homossexuais, mas o garoto era sangue-ruim.

"Me envolvi em uma briga com a Parkinson e acabamos caindo no tapa. McGonagall nos encontrou e, depois de um longo sermão, mandou-nos para a enfermaria." Pansy falou com naturalidade. Uma sorte que sempre achara extremamente fácil mentir e fingir toda a vez que precisava.

"Ah, aquela garota é um estorvo. Eu já disse que você deveria simplesmente ignorá-la junto com qualquer outro sonserino estúpido." Joshua revirou os olhos verde-claros. "Depois eu te passo o que você perdeu da aula de Aritmância. Vamos?" Ele perguntou, pondo-se a andar.

Pansy estreitou os olhos. Quem aquele sangue-ruim achava que era para lhe chamar de estorvo? Merlin, realmente havia pessoas naquela escola que não conheciam seu devido lugar.

"Pansy Parkinson é uma pessoa impossível de ignorar, Spencer, digo, Joshua." Pansy falou, deixando a interpretação para a frase ao cargo do rapaz. Mas ele obviamente não tomou aquilo como um elogio à sonserina, e deu uma risada debochada.

"Verdade. Com aquela cara de buldogue brabo é impossível não ao menos tomar um susto." Ele disse divertido, e Pansy parou no meio do corredor com o queixo caído. E então seu problema em controlar a língua resolveu tomar suas dores.

"_Buldogue_? Você não tem espelho não, sangue-ruim? Não me admira que um frangote como você tenha decidido que preferia ficar de quatro para outros caras quaisquer desse colégio já que nenhuma garota sequer chegaria a _pensar_ em ficar com você. E se despreza tantos os sonserinos, não deveria sair espalhando boatos que já ficou com um deles apenas para chamar atenção." Pansy vociferou sem dar qualquer espaço para que o garoto retrucasse. Quando terminou, percebeu que acabara de ferrar com a amizade entre Weasley e Spencer, mas não conseguiu se importar muito.

Não naquele momento, pois estava mais ocupada se deliciando com a expressão extremamente magoada do sangue-ruim. Depois de alguns segundos de puro choque, o garoto conseguiu formular algumas palavras.

"Qual o problema com você?" Ele perguntou em um tom chateado e confuso. "Desde quando chama os outros de sangue-ruim? Ou acredita que foi eu quem espalhou aquela bobagens sobre eu e Nott?"

"Olha, não venha chorar para cima de mim agora. Não estou com cabeça para isso. Apenas vá criar algum outro boato_ melhor_ e mais _plausível_ que o último e quem sabe assim você conseguirá seu minuto de fama." Pansy falou secamente, deixando o garoto plantado no meio do corredor em completo assombro.

Foi a passos pesados até a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas e sentou-se em uma cadeira bem ao fundo de forma que pudesse não prestar atenção à aula mais à vontade. Joshua entrou um pouco de depois, seguido da professora, e sentou-se em uma cadeira bem à frente depois de lançar-lhe um olhar machucado.

Pansy bufou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, a bochecha na mão. Aquilo tudo simplesmente não daria certo, pensou, revirando os olhos quando a professora começou a aula.

**XxX**

Ginny parou em frente a uma das mesas das estufas onde já estava depositada uma planta mal-encarada e respirou fundo. Zabini e Nott acabavam de entrar no recinto, conversando e rindo de alguma bobagem. Desse jeito eles até mesmo se pareciam com pessoas normais.

"Olá, pessoas." Cumprimentou Blaise, dando um tapinha nas costas de Draco e piscando para Ginny. A ruiva olhou-o perplexa, mas então se lembrou que era Pansy, e isso deveria ser algo normal. Merlin, era tão estranho.

Nott parou ao lado de Ginny e passou um braço pelos ombros da garota.

"Ué, estranho, pensei que vocês dois iriam chegar atrasados. Quando Draco disse que iria atrás de você não pensei que fosse para garantir que não chegassem atrasados à aula." Nott falou em um tom malicioso, e Ginny sentiu as bochechas arderem.

"Acho que Pansy deve estar naqueles dias..." Draco resmungou a contragosto e com um ar entediado no exato momento em que Sprout começava a explicar as propriedades da planta e o que teriam de extrair dela.

"Não estou!" Ginny bufou, tirando o braço de Nott de seus ombros e se concentrando no que a professora dizia. Blaise soltou uma risada divertida.

"Levou um fora hoje, Draco? Isso é coisa rara de se ver..." Debochou Blaise em um cochicho, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos e ignorá-lo.

Ginny manteve-se durante quase toda a aula atenta às explicações da professora e Herbologia, evitando olhar por muito tempo para qualquer um dos garotos. Blaise ficava a cada minuto fazendo comentários bastante desagradáveis na opinião de Ginny, como piadinhas sem-graça ou deboches sobre a matéria. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia parar quieto.

Nott acompanhava nas risadinhas, já Draco era o mais sério dos três, sem dúvidas. Os olhos dele pareciam sempre frios e atentos: ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não parecia deixar passar nada, que sabia e ouvia tudo que estava acontecendo à sua volta, mesmo que mantivesse a expressão impassível e desinteressada. Era um tanto intimidador, e Ginny desviava os olhos, incomodada, toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam, ou suas mãos se tocavam por acidente enquanto extraíam o líquido mal-cheiroso da planta.

Precisava perguntar à Pansy como ela agia geralmente quando estava junto com os três, pois tinha certeza de que ela não ficava quieta e com a expressão emburrada com estava no momento. Ginny suspirou aliviada quando a aula terminou e, distraída, acabou batendo a mão em um dos frasquinhos sobre a mesa e derramando o conteúdo em sua pele.

O líquido era tóxico, e Sprout pedira o máximo de cuidado. Todos estavam usando luvas para manejar a planta, mas Ginny as tirara assim que a professora dera a aula por acabada. Agora a pele de sua mão estava fumegando e enchendo-se de bolhas verdes e extremamente dolorosas. Parecia que estava pegando fogo, ou que haviam deixado sua mão em carne-viva e jogado suco de limão com sal em cima.

"AAAAAAAH! Merda, merda, merda!" Ginny gritou, segurando o pulso da mão ferida e olhando com os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas para o machucado que piorava a cada segundo. Sprout correu até onde estava, com a varinha em mãos e pronta para lançar um feitiço.

"Rápido, algum de vocês precisa levar a Srta. Parkinson até a enfermaria! Ela pode acabar com a mão deformada se não tratar disso rápido!" Sprout avisou enquanto lançava um feitiço de limpeza no ferimento. Ginny ficou tonta com a informação e quase desmaiou.

Foi quando sentiu alguém a amparando e pegando-a no colo, e preferiu morrer quando viu que era Malfoy. Estava feito noiva nos braços do loiro. Sprout ainda deu mais algum aviso que Ginny não conseguiu escutar porque sua visão estava ficando turva e seu cérebro não estava colaborando.

Só percebeu que Malfoy começara a correr para fora das estufas, segundos antes que acabasse de fato desmaiando.

**XxX**

'Por Mordred, isso é ridículo! Esses trouxas não servem para nada. Para tudo dependem dessa tal de eletricidade...' Pansy resmungou mentalmente, batendo a pena contra o livro enquanto observava com nojo as imagens de eletrodomésticos e automóveis nas figuras do livro.

Distraiu-se folheando as páginas, em parte interessada em ver como eles se viravam para sobreviver sem magia, em parte apenas querendo ignorar a voz irritante da professora Charity Burbage. Também estava se perguntando como a Weasley estaria se saindo. E se Draco tentasse beijá-la? Pansy rangeu os dentes com o pensamento. Era quase como sentir ciúmes de si mesma.

"Para próxima aula, meus maravilhosos, quero uma redação de sessenta centímetros sobre a vida dos trouxas nas grandes cidades: meios de transporte, alimentação, comunicação e outros detalhes que desejem adicionar. Isso é só por hoje." Avisou Charity.

Pansy suspirou aliviada e se levantou, colocando o livro na mochila de quinta categoria da Weasley nas costas e rumando para fora da sala, sem se importar em dispensar algum olhar para Spencer. Poderia se desculpar com ele mais tarde, não? Se ele e a Weasley fossem mesmo amigos, ele a perdoaria. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já brigara com os amigos desde que se haviam conhecido e sempre acabavam fazendo as pazes.

Quando chegou ao corredor, ouviu uma garota da Grifinória fofocando com outra.

"É, parece que a Parkinson vai ficar com a mão deformada por causa do acidente."

"Ela bem que merece, quem sabe assim para de agir como se pudesse pisar em qualquer um que não faça parte do grupinho metido dela." Falou a outra menina em um tom maldoso, soltando uma risadinha satisfeita.

Pansy ignorou isso, sentindo-se em choque por saber que a Weasley conseguira deformar a sua mão em apenas algumas horas no seu corpo. Puxou uma das garotas, que a encararam confusas.

"O que aconteceu com a We... Parkinson?" Perguntou nervosa, sentindo as mãos tremerem. A que fofocara primeiro abriu um sorriso quase sádico.

"Um acidente na aula de Herbologia. Parece que um líquido tóxico caiu em cima da mão dela, e a levaram às pressas para a enfermaria." Disse a garota.

"A única vantagem disso é que Malfoy a carregou no colo." Suspirou a outra em ares de inveja.

Pansy olhou com desprezo para as duas – e depois ela era fofoqueira e maldosa; não que não fosse, mas era ridículo como havia dezenas de pessoas naquele colégio que adoravam pregar moral de cuecas – antes de sair correndo em direção à enfermaria. Era só o que faltava: acabar com uma mão deformada quando voltasse para seu corpo. Iria matar a Weasley se essa história fosse verdade.

Entrou esbaforida na enfermaria, empurrando as portas com ambas as mão. Ginny estava deitada na cama, aparentemente dormindo, a mão enfaixada. Pansy sentiu o estômago afundar e marchou até a cama da garota, segurando o pulso dela e erguendo a mão para tentar avaliar o estrago.

"O que você está fazendo, Weasley?"

Pansy virou o rosto e deparou-se com Draco, que se levantara de onde estivera sentado e se aproximara alguns passos. Nem ao menos vira o garoto antes de correr para ver se sua mão ao menos ainda estava grudada ao corpo.

"A mão dela vai ficar deformada?" Perguntou incisiva e sem qualquer hesitação. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, medindo-a de cima abaixo.

"E o que isso te interessa, amante de trouxas?" Ele retrucou com desdém. "Largue o pulso dela, weasel, está sujando-a com seus germes."

Pansy quis dar uns tapas no loiro por não simplesmente responder. Por um momento quase entendeu por que a Weasley ficava vermelha de raiva e explodia quando Draco implicava com ela.

"Não fale assim dela, Malfoy." Ginny resmungou abrindo os olhos e atraindo a atenção dos dois. Draco franziu a testa aparentemente sem entender novamente.

"Desde quando você defende a weasel, Pansy?" Ele perguntou, mas foi solenemente ignorado por ambas as meninas.

"Não vai ficar deformado." Ginny disse à Pansy ao ver o olhar assassino nos olhos castanhos. Merlin, não sabia que seu rosto poderia ser tão assustador – ao que parecia, Pansy conseguia ser assustadora mesmo sem sua cara de buldogue brabo. A mais velha suspirou aliviada.

"Vê se começa a tomar mais cuidado! Merlin!" Pansy exclamou, virando-se e saindo do recinto antes que Draco começasse a achar que todos haviam enlouquecido. Ginny olhou tristemente para a própria mão e começou a se levantar, mas justamente quando Madame Pomfrey resolveu sair da saleta dos fundos, segurando um frasquinho com uma poção de cor suspeita.

"Mocinha, o que está fazendo em pé? Trate de deitar! Vai passar essa noite aqui em observação." Avisou a enfermeira em um tom rígido. "Aquela planta é muito venenosa e você ainda pode ter alguns efeitos colaterais. Aqui, beba isso."

Ginny resmungou em protesto, mas precisou beber o líquido que, como suspeitara, tinha um gosto terrível. Papoula deu mais algumas recomendações e voltou para sua sala aos fundos da enfermaria, deixando Ginny e Draco sozinhos novamente.

Ginny quis fingir que pegou no sono novamente, mas ficaria muito na cara. Draco olhava-a com a expressão analítica, e se aproximou, sentando-se em um banco ao lado da cama.

"Como se sente?" Ele perguntou, e Ginny virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, surpresa pelo tom realmente preocupado dele.

Ela não tinha ideia de como eram as amizades entre os sonserinos. Eles sempre lhe pareceram um tanto frios e interesseiros até mesmo nas relações de amizade e namoro, então não esperava que Draco continuasse ali – não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desmaiada. Não parecia muito, mas ainda assim... Talvez os sonserinos ao menos tivessem algum senso de amizade entre eles.

"Minha mão está latejando. E coça." Ginny reclamou com um beiçinho, olhando para a mão como se digladiasse consigo mesma se arrancava aquele curativo e matava sua vontade de coçar a pele até que a deixasse em carne viva novamente ou mantinha-se parada.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo você fazer algo tão estabanado." Draco comentou com o sorriso torto, e Ginny encarou-o com os olhos semicerrados. Certo, era bem comum para ela viver cometendo gafes como aquela: tropeçando nas escadas, derrubando as coisas. Malfoy teria de se acostumar. Joshua vivia reclamando de sua falta de noção de equilíbrio.

Joshua!

Oh, droga, era bom que Pansy o houvesse tratado com esmero, ou diria a Malfoy que ele era um filhinho de papai irritante e que aceitara namorar com ele apenas para ganhar mais popularidade. Ou seja, arruinaria o namoro dos dois.

"Eu não vi o frasco..." Ginny resmungou, evitando os olhos cinzentos do loiro. Não estava gostando daquela expressão gentil dele. Simplesmente não combinava com ele.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"É óbvio que não viu." Ele comentou, esticando o braço e segurando a mão boa de Ginny. A garota olhou para a mão grande e macia dele sobre a sua e corou intensamente. "Fiquei preocupado quando você desmaiou." Ginny olhou-o ainda mais perplexa. "Imagine ter que te aguentar reclamando o tempo todo por causa de um probleminha na mão."

"Probleminha? Eu quase perdi um pedaço do corpo!" Ginny exclamou exasperada, também pensando que Pansy a mataria se isso realmente houvesse acontecido, e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu Draco acariciando sua mão com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Quis puxar a mão, mas isso seria muito estranho. "Queria ver se fosse você no meu lugar... Depois do escândalo que fez no terceiro ano só porque levou uma patada de nada do Bicuço." Resmungou, e sentiu Draco afastar a mão.

"Eu tinha treze anos. E realmente doeu." Draco retrucou emburrado.

"Você estava só querendo chamar atenção, e querendo que o Hagrid fosse demitido." Ginny caçoou com desgosto. E Malfoy quase conseguira. Apenas por causa de Dumbledore Hagrid não fora demitido, mas Bicuço não tivera a mesma sorte. Fora executado pelo Ministério por ter sido considerado descontrolado e perigoso aos alunos. "Bicuço morreu por sua culpa."

"Por que está desenterrando isso? E por que se importa? Se bem me lembro na época você riu de toda a história." Draco falou, levantando-se e olhando-a sem realmente entendê-la. "Eu vou passar nas masmorras e ir jantar. Se quiser depois trago algo para você comer."

"Não precisa." Ginny interpelou rápido, olhando para um ponto do chão de pedra. "Eu quero apenas descansar."

"Você que sabe." Draco deu de ombros, um tanto mais seco que antes, e saiu da enfermaria.

Ginny suspirou pesadamente e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e desejando apenas sumir.

'Menos um dia.' Pensou, tentando se consolar. Mas o problema era que... não fazia ideia de quantos dias seriam nessa situação.

**XxX**

**Nota da autora:** Quero bater na Ginny! Em vez de ela aproveitar e agarrar o Draco, tsc. Ah, sobre o Joshua: ele é personagem original. Eu super pensei em colocar o Collin como amigo gay da Ginny, mas já estou escrevendo outra fic em que ele é gay e tals, e ficaria cansativo para mim escrever duas com ele nessa mesma linha, aí resolvi criar alguém novo! Espero que gostem. :}

Então... Obrigada mil vezes pelas reviews! Vocês me fazem muito feliz. Sem os incentivos de vocês eu não conseguiria ir para frente! Ah, e eu estou sem beta, então desculpem por qualquer erro. :)

Beijos!

**A.G:** Obrigada, menina! Espero que tenha gostado e continue curiosa. Tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda! xD Bj!

**Jacih:** Não estou pensando em deletar, rs. Obrigada pelos incentivos *.* A Ginny vai ter dificuldade em cumprir a parte do acordo dela. Acho que Pansy e Ginny vão brigar bastante por causa disso, ainda mais agora que a Pansy detonou com o Joshua... hauhauahu! Beijos!

**Nathasha:** Oie, Nat! Esse capítulo deixou bem encaminhado o próximo, ou seja, as duas vão se pegar no tapa de novo provavelmente, uhauahauahua! É difícil o Draco suspeitar que aconteceu uma troca de corpos, mas ele definitivamente achou que a Pansy estava estranha xD Bjs!

**Franci:** Ain, que bom, flor! Ain, eu adoro tanto o Harry quanto o Draco, então acho as duas muito sortudas, uahuaahua! Obrigada pela review :*

**Fernanda:** Oie, Fê! Aim, que bom que me entende! Hauhauahau! Eu escrevo melhor e mais rápido a base de reviews, dá mais ânimo para continuar e tentar sempre melhorar, então faço minhas chantagenzinhas, hehe! Obrigada por comentar ^^ Eu adoro fics leves e engraçadas, são minhas preferidas, tanto para ler quanto escrever! Tomara que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Poke:** Oie, amada! Ain, eu sei, foi pensando em leitoras que nem você que eu resolvi não sumir! Vocês são especiais [][] Eu adoro a Pansy! Mesmo ela sendo uma fofoqueira maldosa sem papas na língua! Hauhauahau! Ela vai amadurecer ao longo da fic... xD Um beijão!

**Gaabii:** Oie! Ah, estou feliz de ter ver aqui lendo e comentando, mesmo depois daquele pequeno desentendimento :) Realmente não agi por mal ^.^ Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijão! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE**

**Capítulo 3**

Pansy soltou um ganido frustrado e jogou longe o livro que estivera lendo – uma atitude nada apreciada por Madame Pince, diga-se de passagem. A garota estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre feitiços que envolvessem troca de corpos desde que suas aulas do dia haviam termionado, mas ainda não encontrara nada que a pudesse ajudar.

Aparentemente, esse tipo de magia era extremamente raro e apenas bruxos e criaturas assaz poderosas eram capazes de realizá-lo com sucesso. Pansy também descobriu ser ainda mais difícil fazer com que o efeito do feitiço durasse por mais do que algumas horas, o que lhe deu alguma esperança de acordar de volta em seu próprio corpo no dia seguinte.

Mesmo assim, era irritante ter tão poucas informações e nenhuma dica de como reverter a situação além da espera agonizante. Oh, sim, porque ela certamente entraria em agonia quando finalmente fosse para a Torre da Grifinória se juntar ao bando de cordeirinhos vermelhos defensores da paz mundial. Os grifos e lufos deveriam se unir por um mundo melhor.

Oh, sinceramente, Pansy poderia fuzilar alguém com o olhar naquele momento! Seu humor só piorara durante seu primeiro dia como cabeça de cenoura, e saber que a Weasley quase deformara sua mão mais cedo não estava ajudando em nada. Agora ainda precisaria ficar-se preocupando com o bem-estar de seu corpo sob controle de um desastre ambulante. A Weasley-fêmea certificava sua burrice e inferioridade a cada maldito segundo, era mesmo incrível! Até o fim da semana ela provavelmente acabaria sem cabeça.

"Se weasel continuar fazendo besteiras, eu mesma me certificarei de arrancá-la." Pansy bufou, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fazer isso, pois, de qualquer modo, era ela quem acabaria mutilada.

"Posso saber o que você vai arrancar de quem?"

Pansy teve que usar todo seu alto controle para não pular da cadeira ao ouvir a voz próxima ao seu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e seu coração se acelerou pelo susto, mas ela se manteve completamente impassível e apenas olhou para o lado onde agora estava a pessoa que quase lhe causara uma taquicardia.

Harry Potter.

Típico. Além de tudo, o garoto era inconveniente e metido. Ela devia desistir daquele acordo, pois só de olhar para aquele sorriso fácil e para os olhos verdes tão expansivos e brilhosos que lhe causavam náuseas, ela soube que seria um pé-na-bunda conquistar o banana-que-sobreviveu.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Po... Harry?" Ela se obrigou a usar o primeiro nome do garoto, mas o tom saiu tão frio e seco que era como se o houvesse chamado pelo sobrenome. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de se sentar despojadamente em uma das cadeiras da mesa repleta de livros. Ele primeiro espiou os títulos dos livros, franzindo as sobrancelhas e torcendo o nariz, provavelmente perguntando-se por que ela estaria lendo coisas como "Magias Antigas e Trocas de Almas", "As Fronteiras do Corpo e Projeções Astrais", "Viagens pelo mundo dos sonhos e experiências extracorpóreas" entre outros.

"Já está bem tarde, e Ron ficou preocupado por você ainda não ter aparecido na torre. Daqui a pouco soa o toque de recolher." Harry deu de ombros enfim, fixando os olhos verdes em Pansy.

A garota torceu os lábios. Por favor, Ginny Weasley já tinha quinze anos! Não era possível que o irmão ainda saísse atrás dela toda a vez que ela demorasse um pouco para aparecer.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Meu _irmão_," Pansy pronunciou a palavra com desgosto. "porque eu demorei alguns minutos a mais para aparecer, ficou preocupado e mandou seu fiel amigo atrás de mim?"

Harry voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas, e Pansy pensou que ele tinha que parar com essa mania. As sobrancelhas dele eram horríveis: grossas e pretas. Bem diferente das finas e claras de Draco. Argh, Draco era o epítome da beleza perto de Harry Potter, não adiantava ficar comparando. Potter não tinha estilo algum. Em bem verdade, Pansy poderia dizer que o estilo dele era acordar pela manhã, esguichar uma água na cara, colocar a primeira roupa que caísse do malão e jogar a gravata do uniforme sobre o ombro. Onde estava a bendita _classe_ daquele projeto de ser humano?

Pansy definitivamente odiou as sobrancelhas tão masculinas e _descuidadas_ de Potter.

"Nós descemos atrás de você, mas nos separamos no meio do caminho. Até porque ele também foi procurar Hermione... Ela não apareceu e ele..."

"Começou a achar que ela estava se agarrando com algum garoto em um corredor escuro e foi atrás dela." Pansy completou com um sorrisinho debochado e malicioso. "Que interessante, então até mesmo um We... até mesmo Ron pode usar sua inocente irmãzinha como desculpa para ir atrás da paixonite dele."

Pansy olhou analiticamente para Harry e percebeu que o garoto ruborizou de leve. Ele ainda deveria estar se acostumando a pensar nos dois melhores amigos como um casal. Não que Granger e Weasley fossem namorados; não ainda, felizmente, pois seria um atentado ao bom gosto aqueles dois juntos, porém era fofoca pela escola inteira que os dois viviam brigando por ciúmes.

Pansy abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Um sorriso predatório enquanto se inclinava para perto de Potter.

"A não ser que ele também houvesse pensando que a irmãzinha estava fazendo a mesma coisa, e mandou Harry Potter para salvar a honra da pequena Ginny." Ela debochou maliciosa e provocante, apoiando uma mão na coxa de Harry.

Harry abriu bem os olhos e mirou-a completamente embasbacado, o queixo pendendo levemente para baixo.

"É claro que... Ele não..."

Pansy riu internamente e se levantou: sua pose como se nada houvesse acontecido, sua expressão inteiramente dissimulada em inocência ao passo que começava a recolher os livros.

"Ora, claro que não. Quem pensaria que eu, a caçula Weasley, fosse chegar tarde à Torre da Grifinória por estar em algum corredor descumprindo as _regras_ da escola, não é mesmo?" Pansy piscou para Potter. "Você seria o último a pensar em absurdo desses, posso apostar."

Jogando os cabelos para trás em um movimento desenvolto, Pansy foi recolocar os livros na estante. Talvez fosse até um pouco divertido brincar de provocar Potter. A expressão que ele fizera fora impagável. A weasel sem dúvidas jamais conseguira sequer pronunciar uma palavra inteira sem gaguejar na frente dele. Mudar essa visão talvez fosse um desafio interessante, apesar de também irritante. Potter conseguia irritá-la meramente com sua presença estúpida.

Quando retornou à mesa, Potter estava em pé a esperando.

"Eu te acompanho até a torre." Ele avisou assim que seus olhares se encontraram novamente. Pansy se refreou para não bufar. Lembrou-se de que precisava ser legal com os grifinórios.

"Óbvio, Harry, a não ser que você conheça dois caminhos para a torre." Revirou os olhos. Ok, ela precisaria trabalhar no quesito ser legal, mas ao menos não o mandara para o inferno.

"Na verdade, eu conheço." Potter coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com um ar pensativo e o prelúdio de um sorriso. Pansy odiava pessoas que sorriam fácil demais.

"E eu perguntei alguma coisa?" Rebateu, passando por ele em direção à saída. Andou alguns passos e viu que Harry continuara parado no mesmo lugar, apenas observando-a como uma pateta. Virou-se e olhou-o irritada. "O que está esperando, Potter?" Usou o sobrenome por puro costume. "Que sua _alma_ me acompanhe até a torre?"

Harry soltou uma risada rápida, balançando a cabeça antes de segui-la com as mãos no bolso.

"Falando nisso, o que era aquilo que você estava pesquisando? Projeções astrais? Troca de almas?" Ele perguntou curioso ao emparelhar do lado de Pansy enquanto deixavam a biblioteca que, àquela hora, estava praticamente vazia. Faltavam minutos para o toque de recolher.

"Sinto deixá-lo curioso, Potter," Pansy falou com sarcasmo, uma vez que não sentia porcaria nenhuma. "mas não é da sua conta."

"O que é isso de ficar me chamando de 'Potter' de repente? Até parece com os sonserinos... Não anda de amizade com eles, anda?" Potter perguntou desconfiado, colocando-se na frente de Pansy e quase fazendo com que a garota se chocasse contra o peito dele. Harry já não era um garoto magrelo e baixinho.

Ainda continuava magro, mas não ossudo, e, Pansy reparou ao precisar erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, crescera uns bons centímetros. Claro, Ginny era uma nanica, mas ainda assim, mesmo se estivesse em seu corpo normal, ele seria mais alto.

Pansy piscou aturdida por um momento e então abriu um sorriso maldoso, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Potter, a ponto de invadir o espaço pessoal dele. Foi a vez de o moreno ficar aturdido e dar um passo em falso para trás. Pansy deslizou um dedo pelo peito dele de forma lenta e distraída.

"Você não acha Potter tão mais _excitante_ do que Harry? Você precisa admitir, _Potter_, seu sobrenome é bastante charmoso." Pansy falou o sobrenome de Harry no tom mais provocante e deliberadamente arrastado que conseguiu. Sorriu ainda mais, cínica, ao ver as bochechas do moreno corarem furiosamente.

Merlin! Ele era tão fácil. Uma atitudezinha mais ousada e ele já ficava vermelho daquele jeito. Chang deveria estar fazendo um péssimo trabalho com o menino-que-não-deveria-ter-sobrevivido. Definitivamente ainda sussurraria algumas palavras sujas próximo à orelha dele algum dia.

Pansy se afastou – um pouco assustada com sua súbita pretensão de ensinar coisas sujas a Potter – e apenas continuou a caminhar, desviando-se dele. O garoto demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar e voltar a acompanhá-la. Ele pigarreou e começou a falar sobre o treino de Quadribol do dia seguinte.

Foi quando Pansy se lembrou de que não fazia ideia de como se jogava Quadribol, ainda mais na posição de Artilheira. Oh, estava ferrada.

"Não se esqueça do treino de amanhã." Ele disse quando chegaram à frente do retrato da mulher gorda. Pansy abriu a boca para inventar uma desculpa para desaparecer, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Não fazia ideia da rotina de Ginny, e não podia inventar qualquer desculpa que depois a colocasse em problemas. Além disso, pelo tom de 'capitão do time' de Potter, soube que não teria escolha.

"Você não vai entrar?" Foi o que conseguiu perguntar assim que o retrato abriu passagem e Potter continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Ele sorriu sem-graça, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, e negou de leve.

"Nos vemos amanhã." Ele evitou dizer o que iria fazer, e Pansy se perguntou como ele sairia andando pelo castelo sem ser pegado por Filch ou pelos monitores que faziam a ronda. Era notório a fama de Potter como burlador de regras da escola, e Pansy já se perguntara muitas vezes como alguém tão pateta conseguia tal feito.

"Harry Potter e suas escapadinhas. Vá lá, antes que Cho Chang pense que você deu um bolo nela para ficar com a caçulinha Weasley." Piscou descontraída para ele, vendo-o corar novamente sem-jeito. Teve vontade de revirar os olhos quando ele abriu a boca para protestar, e entrou na sala comunal excessivamente vermelha dos grifos antes de ter de ouvir a voz dele novamente.

Era o suficiente de Harry Potter para uma noite.

Pansy respirou aliviada por ninguém abordá-la assim que entrou na sala comunal, e seguiu diretamente para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano. Bem, não tão diretamente assim, já que teve que perguntar a alguém onde ele ficava, o que lhe rendeu um olhar estupefato de uma quintanista que, ela logo percebeu, era colega de quarto da Weasley. Ignorou a garota e seguiu para o dormitório, logo identificando a sua cama.

Isso se o porta-retrato com a foto de dezenas de cabeças alaranjadas no criado-mudo ao lado da cama fosse um indicativo seguro. Pansy julgou que sim e se jogou no colchão, agradecendo por as outras duas colegas de quarto estarem dormindo. Lembrou-se de que precisava fazer as pazes com Spencer e bufou irritada.

"Você está bem?" A garota que lhe indicou o dormitório lhe perguntou baixinho, atraindo a atenção de Pansy, que estreitou os olhos devido à pouca luz. Não sabia o nome dela.

"Na medida do possível." Respondeu, não querendo alongar muito o assunto.

"Joshua me falou que vocês brigaram. Não consegui acreditar. Nunca os vi brigarem antes." Ela comentou com um olhar duro e ares de quem espera uma explicação. Pansy olhou para ela outra vez e recordou fracamente de que ela era uma das garotas que andavam com a weasel.

Ok, ela estava mentindo para si mesma: ela conhecia aquele grupinho melhor do que gostaria. Ginevra Weasley, Jazelle Hawke, Aurora Bainsadottir e Maya Reid, sem contar o fiel escudeiro Joshua Spencer. Pansy era fofoqueira demais para não conhecer – principalmente – seus desafetos.

Ela jamais admitira em voz alta, mas Ginny Weasley era uma garota popular em Hogwarts. Até mesmo alguns sonserinos comentavam que ela era bonita e interessante, apesar de traidora de sangue e uma grifinória cheia de escrúpulos. Era ridículo dizer que Ginny não chamava atenção, ainda mais com aqueles cabelos terrivelmente cintilantes. Além disso, ela era artilheira do time da Grifinória e vivia marcando vários pontos e causando problemas para os adversários.

Ela era conhecida por ser justa, teimosa, inteligente e esperta, forte, independente, alegre e – ninguém poderia ter tudo – atrapalhada. E Harry Potter era conhecido como o babaca que não via nada disso. É, Ginny Weasley era irritante de tão perfeita, e talvez esse fosse um dos motivos de Pansy odiá-la tanto – inveja. Sim, adicione mais esse adjetivo aos já não muito bons adjetivos de Pansy Parkinson: invejosa.

Não era à toa que ela estava sempre menosprezando a ruiva toda a vez que a encontrava em algum corredor. Se Pansy fosse sincera consigo mesma, diria que sentia a mais pura inveja ao ver que a weasel era popular e cheia de amigos e admiradores sem precisar fazer esforço algum, sem precisar impor respeito e meter medo em ninguém – apenas sendo ela mesma. Mas Pansy também não era sincera, e apenas diria que Ginny era uma pobretona sem quaisquer qualidades e que quem não via isso era ainda mais ridículo do que a cabeça de cenoura.

Então olhou para Aurora Bainsadottir e sentiu-se quase nervosa sob o olhar grave e analítico dela. De repente, queria apenas sumir, pois, apesar de sua inveja, jamais quisera _ser_ Ginny Weasley. Ela tinha seus próprios amigos, que eram poucos, é verdade, mas fiéis, e a quem ela também era leal. Não poderia dizer que sua vida era ruim, apesar de seus pais e do ódio – merecido – que muitas pessoas sentiam por ela. Não que se importasse realmente com os olhares de raiva e desprezo que recebia muitas vezes. Era fácil ignorá-los ao xingar e rebaixar as pessoas, justamente por medo que a rebaixassem primeiro. Ela tinha suas defesas.

Mas agora, onde _estavam_ essas defesas? Como iria levar esses dias sendo alguém que era seu completo oposto, sem ter controle algum da situação na qual se encontrava agora? Por Merlin, ela nem ao menos sabia o nome da coisa peluda que acabara de pular em cima de sua barriga e... Coisa peluda?

"Ah! O que é isso?" Perguntou assustada, jogando a bola de pelos para longe de seu corpo, o que lhe deu uma desculpa para evitar explicar o que acontecera entre ela e Spencer. Aurora olhou-a ainda mais desconfiada, os olhos negros tentando ler o que se passava com ela.

"É Arnold, seu mini-pufe, que você ganhou de presente dos seus irmãos, quem sabe?" Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio, e Pansy olhou-a com as pálpebras arregaladas antes de piscar os olhos em descrença enquanto Arnold – uma pequenina bolinha de pelos na cor rosa claro – choramingava encolhido no chão. Pansy abominava animais. Esse era, inclusive, um dos motivos por que odiava ir à mansão de Draco. Ele tinha três labradores de estimação: Athos, Porthos e Aramis. Pansy os detestava.

"Eu vou ir tomar um banho." Pansy avisou depois de um suspiro. Precisava se acalmar e começar a pensar duas vezes antes de agir no lugar da Weasley.

"Você está precisando é dormir um pouco. Mas amanhã conversamos." Disse Aurora em um tom de comando que arrancou um sorriso de desprezo de Pansy, que apenas seguiu para o banheiro, desejando mais do que tudo que o efeito daquele feitiço – ou seria maldição? – terminasse logo.

**XxX**

Ginny acordou com alguns tapinhas em seu rosto e soltou um resmungo, virando para o lado e pensando seriamente em ignorar os cutucões e voltar a dormir. Porém, quem quer que estivesse tentando acordá-la não desistiu assim facilmente e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Golpe baixo.

Soltando uma risada espontânea, Ginny abriu os olhos, parte de si imaginando que era Jazelle tentando acordá-la porque estava atrasada para a aula; mas a realidade se fez presente quando ela se deparou com claríssimos olhos azuis e um rosto de boneca que era pálido demais em contraste com o azeitonado de sua amiga.

"Finalmente acordou!" Exclamou a loira, que Ginny imediatamente identificou como Daphne Greengrass – melhor amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Não que Ginny acreditasse realmente que Parkinson poderia ser amiga de alguém. No máximo as duas deveriam ser 'parceiras no crime'.

"Ah... o quê? Onde estou?" Ginny esfregou os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar de que havia parado na enfermaria devido a mais uma de suas patetices. Se estivesse em seu verdadeiro corpo, Madame Pomfrey exclamaria um exasperado 'Mas de novo, Ginevra!'. Mas Ginny tinha uma boa desculpa: a maioria de seus machucados era proveniente do Quadribol. Ela não tinha culpa de gostar de manobras ousadas, certo? Certo.

"Ah, você ainda parece afetada pelo veneno. Ainda bem que eu não segui com Herbologia. Se lembra aquela vez que um Bulbo Saltador tentou me atacar? Desde então soube que eu e as plantas jamais nos daríamos bem." Daphne suspirou, alcançando a mão de Ginny e tirando a atadura sem nem mesmo esperar Madame Pomfrey.

Felizmente a mão de Ginny – ou melhor, de Pansy – estava completamente curada, apenas uma leve irritação avermelhada no local em que o pus venenoso caíra. Daphne abriu um sorriso amável.

"Olhe, não ficou deformada! Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Sinceramente, você sabe que qualquer tipo de defeito me deixa com enxaquecas. Você precisaria usar luvas o tempo todo, porque eu definitivamente não deixaria que você passeasse por aí com sua mão deformada como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo." Daphne fez um biquinho, e Ginny piscou os olhos aturdida.

"Que horas são?" Perguntou por falta de algo melhor para dizer, e sentindo que precisava lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Também sentia a necessidade urgente de um banho. Daphne sorriu espertamente.

"São seis da manhã."

"O quê?" Ginny exclamou subitamente percebendo todo o sono que sentia. Não era dada a acordar tão cedo, motivo por que alguma de suas colegas de quarto sempre precisava arrancá-la da cama pela manhã. "Oh, meu travesseiro me chama..."

"Não, não! Você tem que voltar comigo para as masmorras, tomar um banho, ajeitar essa careta de quem passeou com o lobisomem e estar pronta para um novo e bonito dia!" Daphne a puxou pelo braço para fora da cama. "Vamos antes que Madame Pomfrey acorde e queira te encher de recomendações!"

Ginny saiu quase aos tropeços da cama, e as duas deixaram a ala hospitalar a passos apressados. Ginny estava surpresa com Dahpne. Ela sempre imaginara a garota como uma riquinha de nariz empinado de família tradicional, ou seja, uma típica dondoca bruxa, com seus cabelos dourados e rosto de boneca. Ela de fato vinha de uma família influente, como a dos Malfoy e dos Parkinson, mas parecia doce e afetuosa.

"Você não está sentindo vontade de desmaiar nem nada, certo? Eu esqueci minha varinha nas masmorras e te carregar de volta para a enfermaria seria bem complicado." Daphne avisou assim que elas diminuíram o ritmo, porém sem deixarem de caminhar.

"Eu estou bem. Uma longa noite de sono me fez bem e," Ginny bocejou longamente. "acho que vou sobreviver." Ela esperava mesmo sobreviver. Seria seu primeiro dia _completo_ como Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, ótimo! Então, ao menos com isso tudo você conseguiu que Draco te carregasse no colo feito princesa, não é mesmo? É o que as meninas andam suspirando pelos cantos." Daphne juntou as mãos perto do rosto. "Quem sabe depois do susto de te perder para sempre ele não te peça finalmente em namoro?"

Ginny teria, em uma situação normal, primeiramente esnobado dos suspiros das garotas – francamente, ela preferiria ter perdido o braço a ter desmaiado nos braços daquele loiro irritante –, mas no lugar disso, ela estacou e arregalou os olhos, percebendo que havia algo muito mal contado naquela história toda.

"Como assim, me pedir em namoro?" Perguntou sabendo que soaria um tanto estúpida, mas Parkinson dissera que ela e Malfoy já eram namorados, não havia? Que parte da história ela havia perdido?

Daphne parou também e virou-se para fitá-la com a expressão levemente confusa e as delicadas sobrancelhas claras erguidas. A loira levou uma das mãos ao queixo e então assentiu, como se houvesse entendido o que estava acontecendo com a amiga.

"Você ainda deve estar em choque pelo acidente." Ela concluiu e mirou Ginny com uma expressão preocupada e carinhosa. "Você se esqueceu que você e Draco estão apenas em um... como dizer... relacionamento aberto?"

O queixo de Ginny pendeu para baixo. Relacionamento aberto? Mas que diabos... Ela nunca se submeteria a um relacionamento aberto! Não condenava quem gostava, mas era algo que ela não conseguia conceber. Ginny era uma verdadeira romântica e achava que, se duas pessoas estavam apaixonadas, não precisavam de mais ninguém além delas próprias. E, por incrível que parecesse, imaginava que Parkinson também não era alguém que se envolveria em algo assim. Ela parecia possessiva e individualista demais para um relacionamento aberto, ou era o que Ginny sempre supusera nas poucas vezes em que parava para pensar na sonserina.

Mas então... será que Parkinson e Malfoy não estavam assim tão apaixonados?

_'Parkinson certamente está. Ela nunca faria aquele acordo se não gostasse de verdade de Malfoy.' _Ginny ponderou, as engrenagens em sua mente trabalhando velozmente. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Malfoy era ainda mais idiota do que ela imaginava. Como ele poderia brincar com os sentimentos de Parkinson assim? Ginny sentiu todo seu lado feminista aflorar em ataque ao loiro.

A grifinória ficou tão inflamada que mal pensou nas suas próximas palavras.

"E se eu disser que não quero mais namorar Draco Malfoy?" Perguntou erguendo o queixo como se desafiasse a loira a contestar sua decisão. Daphne, porém, apenas franziu graciosamente as sobrancelhas.

"Eu diria que você ficou louca." Ela disse simplesmente. "Você gosta do Draco desde que eu me lembro. Desde pequena dizia que iria se casar com ele."

Ginny torceu o nariz com a ideia, mas novamente se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Malfoy e Parkinson eram amigos desde antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. Oh, ao que parecia havia muito que ela precisava aprender sobre aquele grupinho odioso. E ela definitivamente precisava ter uma conversinha com Parkinson sobre o relacionamento dela com Malfoy.

"Bem, não importa. Acho que não estou pensando muito bem mesmo." Dispensou não querendo falar mais nada de estranho. Acabou por sentir certa simpatia por Pansy: ela também tinha problemas amorosos muito parecidos com os seus.

"Isso, pare de me assustar. Já não chega quase morrer, agora falando uma coisa dessas... Eu quase pensei que você não era mesmo a Pansy que eu conheço tão bem." Daphne sorriu animada e enlaçou o braço de Ginny, voltando a guiá-la pelos corredores.

Ginny sorriu amarelo e tentou manter e conversa que Daphne puxou pelo caminho até as masmorras.

**XxX**

Primeiramente, Ginny levou um susto quando entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina e viu a Lula Gigante passando por trás do vidro entre a sala e o Lago Negro. Ela não fazia ideia de que os sonserinos poderiam observar o fundo do lago dali de dentro. Era um pouco assustador, como se a qualquer momento aquele vidro pudesse quebrar e deixar a água entrar.

Ginny tinha medo de poucas coisas e, por sinal, adorava tirar sarro do medo de Ron por aranhas, mas ela não gostava muito de águas profundas. Isso porque certa vez, quando era bem nova, quase se afogara no lago que existia perto d'A Toca onde seus irmãos costumavam tomar banho no verão. Fora uma brincadeirinha sem-graça dos gêmeos, que a levaram – sem permissão de Molly – para o fundo onde inesperadamente um Grindylow apareceu.

A criatura não deveria estar ali, afinal, seus irmãos brincavam naquele lago há anos e nunca se depararam com nada perigoso, mas às vezes coisas inesperadas acontecem. A criatura agarrou-se à perna de Ginny e quase a afogou. O fundo do lago em que quase morrera era escuro como o de Hogwarts, e Ginny se arrepiou com a semelhança. Ainda tinha as cicatrizes na perna pela mordida do demônio aquático.

Soube de imediato que jamais iria se adaptar àquela sala comunal que, além de despertar sua fobia, era fria, úmida e escura apesar da grande lareira na parede lateral e das tochas com fogo crepitante espalhadas cá e lá.

Era mesmo um covil de cobras.

"Você vai ficar aí parada com cara de paisagem ou vai ir tomar um banho e se aprontar?" Daphne perguntou exasperada, arrancando Ginny de suas divagações. A grifinória corou um pouco e assentiu.

"Acho que ainda estou um pouco afetada pelo acidente de ontem... Você poderia me guiar até o dormitório?" Perguntou tentando soar o mais natural possível. Daphne deu de ombros, aceitando a desculpa de Ginny e indo na frente.

O dormitório ao menos era um pouco mais agradável, mais feminino, não obstante as cores predominantes ainda serem verde e prata. Ginny, assim que pegou roupa e toalha, correu para o banheiro. Definitivamente estava precisando de um bom e relaxante banho.

Enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo, ela chegou à conclusão de que precisava deixar de ser tão covarde. Sim, não iria negar que estava irritada e aterrorizada com sua situação, mas ela nunca fora garota de ficar apenas se lamentando. Na verdade, ela nunca ficava se lamentando. Como caçula de seis irmãos, essa tática nunca fora muito eficaz, e ela teve de aprender rápido a se virar. Sempre precisara enfrentar os problemas de frente e ser forte e determinada.

Iria enfrentar esse problema de queixo erguido e se esforçar para encontrar a solução. Precisava ser positiva, acreditar que logo voltaria para seu corpo. Quem sabe se tentasse escrever uma carta explicando tudo e a entregasse ao diretor? Não levava muita fé que funcionasse, mas tentaria da mesma forma.

Ginny saiu renovada do banho e com as energias carregadas. Já se sentia outra pessoa – sem trocadilhos – e até mesmo sorriu largamente para Daphne, que penteava os longos cabelos lisos e dourados. A loira retribuiu e, com um movimento de varinha, ajeitou os cabelos curtinhos e pretos de Ginny.

"Prontinho! Está bem melhor. Parece até que nasceu de novo." Daphne comentou em aprovação.

"Para mim parece com a mesma de cara de buldogue de sempre..." Ginny ouviu o comentário baixo e venenoso e virou o rosto para a outra colega de quarto que procurava algo em um dos armários.

Reconheceu Millicent Bulstrode, outra pessoa que simplesmente detestava.

"O que você disse, Bulstrode?" Ginny se dirigiu à garota já sentindo seus nervos inflamarem. Millicent virou-se para ela com a expressão cheia de falsa inocência.

"O que foi? Não disse nada, Pan." Ela disse meigamente, mas abrindo um sorriso de escárnio; de fato, meiguice não combinava com Millicent, que era alta, forte e feroz. Pessoas normais teriam medo dela, mas Ginny nunca fora alguém muito normal de qualquer forma.

"Coragem de dizer as suas palavrinhas invejosas apenas pelas costas, _Bulstrode_?" Ginny fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome. Não gostara nada da garota a chamando de 'Pan' como se fossem grandes amigas. Millicent pareceu bastante irritada.

"E há alguma inveja em ter cara de cachorra?" Ela retrucou batendo a porta do armário.

"Parece que sim, já que você sempre lambeu o chão onde eu piso." Ginny disse lembrando-se das vezes em que vira Millicent correndo atrás de Pansy junto com outras garotas que eram parte do grupinho de 'meninas malvadas' de Parkinson.

"Cuidado com o que fala, _Pan_. Você sabe que agora não pode mais me tratar como lixo. Não quando eu sei do seu pequeno segredinho." Millicent sussurrou a última parte, e Ginny congelou no lugar arregalando os olhos.

Do que ela estava falando? Ela sabia da troca de corpos? Mas era impossível, não havia como saber! Ou então, ela que realizara o feitiço? Ginny estava completamente embasbacada.

Millicent sorriu vitoriosa e arrogante antes de seguir para o banheiro.

"Pan, o que foi? O que ela lhe disse?" Daphne perguntou depois que a porta do banheiro fechou. Ginny reparou que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Por que está chorando?" Perguntou chocada, caminhando rapidamente até a loira e sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

"Você sabe que eu odeio brigas." Ela resmungou encabulada, tratando de limpar os olhos. Ginny mirou-a como se ela fosse a Lula Gigante. Como essa garota parara na Sonserina? "Vocês costumavam ser tão amigas. Nós três, na verdade."

"Não, não costumávamos. Ela apenas usava nossa amizade para ter popularidade." Ginny contrapôs rapidamente, tendo a certeza de que isso era verdade. Daphne pareceu ainda mais infeliz, mas assentiu de leve.

"Vamos logo antes que a gente perca o café da manhã." A loira falou se recuperando. Ginny assentiu, antes ajeitando sua mochila para as aulas do dia com um pouco de dificuldade – porém não tanta, já que Parkinson parecia ter fetiche por organização e tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, desde roupas até materiais escolares –, e só então as duas saíram do dormitório.

Ginny ainda ruminava as palavras de Bulstrode, mas não pôde deixar de reparar que algumas meninas mais novas se encolhiam quando passava por elas. Duas que saíram dos dormitórios até mesmo voltaram para dentro deles rapidinho para não ter que dividir o corredor com elas.

"As pessoas sentem tanto medo assim de Par... de mim?" Ginny perguntou sem conseguir se refrear, e havia certo toque de diversão em sua voz. Daphne enlaçou o braço da grifinória.

"Elas não te conhecem de verdade. Mas, você sabe que pode ser bem maldosa quando quer." A loira disse em um leve tom repreensivo, porém não falou mais nada enquanto Ginny assentia solenemente.

"E eu quero muitas vezes, certo?" Completou sorrindo e piscando travessa por poder falar mal de Parkinson daquele jeito para a melhor amiga dela. O mundo era mesmo estranho.

"É." Daphne riu assim que elas chegavam à sala comunal. A diversão de Ginny acabou ao ver quem já estava por ali: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e os dois guarda-costas estúpidos – Grabbe e Goyle.

'_Certo, coragem, Ginny_.' Lembrou-se.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> GENTE! Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu tenho vestibular NESSE domingo, e nesse mês de dezembro foi punk encontrar tempo para escrever. Mas, consegui alguns momentos! :D Depois que o vestibular passar, prometo escrever loucamente. HAHA! Ai, e por isso eu não consegui responder a todas as reviews. Vocês me perdoam? Eu prometo também que foi só dessa vez, por falta de tempo mesmo, mas que não vai acontecer de novo! Não fiquem chateadas comigo... :( Eu li cada comentário e amei cada um deles, foi graças a eles que consegui arrumar tempo para escrever. [][][]

Obrigada a quem comentou pelo anônimo e ainda não pude agradecer: **poke** (Oi, amada! O Draco é um fofo, né? Eu vou me esforçar para mantê-lo cannon, mas eu tenho tendência a deixá-lo todo amorzinho, hahahaah! Já avisei a Bia que você curtiu Bilhetes, e ela mandou agradecimentos! Beijos!), **Nathasha Vianna** (Oi, flor! Ai, sim, as pessoas vão desconfiar, mas é difícil chegar a conclusão de que as duas estão de corpo trocado. hauahahau! Mas todo mundo certamente vai pensar que, no mínimo, elas bateram a cabeça, UAHUAHAU! Bjs!), **Julia** (Até eu estou me perguntando como vou fazer os casais se aproximarem, uahuahauahu! Vai ser um desafio xD E acho que a Ginny uma hora vai ter que ceder uns beijinho, né? xD), **Mari** (Verdade... eu agarraria! rs.). Beijão, meninas, e obrigada pelas reviews!

E, ai, preciso dizer que eu quero roubar a Daphne para mim! Ela é TÃO queridinha. Sim, ela é um docinho de pessoa. *_* Nem me perguntem como ela foi parar na Sonserina. HAHA! Nah, mais adiante ela mostra que é uma sonserina digna!

E as amigas da Ginny? Bem, eu não queria meter mais originais, mas, poxa, não tem ninguém nos livros de amigas da Ginny além da Luna! E ela sendo popular como diz nos livros, toda extrovertida e alegre, ela teria mais amigos, óbvio!

Esse é outro ponto... a Ginny dos livros, a Ginny cannon, _dói _de tão Mary Sue que é! Ela é tão perfeita que chega a ser chato! HAHA! Quero manter o cannon, então a culpa não é minha se ela soar muito Mary Sue, mas da JK. Espero ao menos conseguir deixá-la humana. xD

Ah, e teremos mais casais na fic! Me aguardem! HAHAH! Alguém aí torcendo por Blaise/Daphne? Ou curte um slash leve entre personagens secundários (vocês não acharam que eu criei um PO gay por nada, né? huahaahau!)? Bem, teremos algumas emoções pela história. Talvez a Luna também apareça e o Blaise ponha o olho nela. Não prometo nada! xDD

E olha só, o capítulo acabou e nem aconteceu muita coisa... Para resolver isso, só pedindo por mais!

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE**

**Capítulo 4**

Daphne e Ginny se aproximaram do grupinho de garotos, e a loira imediatamente os cumprimentou alegremente, distribuindo beijinhos até mesmo para Grabbe e Goyle, que resmungaram desconfortáveis, mas não afastaram a amiga.

Ginny achou a inteiração simplesmente bizarra e ficou estática no lugar, sabendo que deveria estar parecendo-se com uma lêmure assustada. Mas seu susto foi maior ainda quando Malfoy a puxou e enlaçou sua cintura, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

"Draco!" Lembrou-se de usar o nome do loiro no lugar do sobrenome, e sentiu que sua voz saiu tremida. O sonserino sorriu torto e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você parecia ter visto uma assombração." Ele apontou, seguindo o olhar de Ginny que estivera sobre Grabbe e Goyle. "Eu sei que eles não são agradáveis aos olhos, mas não é para tanto."

Ginny precisou se segurar para não rir da expressão resignada de Malfoy, como se já se houvesse acostumado com os dois 'amigos' brutamontes, desengonçados e feios que tinha. Mas então ela se lembrou que aquele era o garoto que mais odiava no mundo e tratou de engolir a risada. Aliás, ele deveria largar sua cintura antes que ela decidisse azará-lo.

"Como está sua mão?" Ele perguntou, alcançando a mão de Ginny e a segurando, ainda sem soltá-la, o braço a prendendo fortemente contra o peito dele. A grifinória não saberia explicar, mas estava sentindo princípios de falta de ar.

Aquela sala comunal era mesmo bastante sufocante.

"Não sinto mais nada." Ginny garantiu, olhando bobamente para a mão de Malfoy envolvendo a sua por completo, e a pele dele era tão macia quanto aparentava, além de quente. Ginny percebeu que o resto do grupinho havia deixado a sala comunal e que ela estava sozinha com Malfoy – ou parcialmente sozinha, já que muitos sonserinos passavam por ali para também irem tomar o café da manhã.

"Ótimo." Ele falou, inclinando-se para beijá-la nos lábios.

Ginny não teve dúvidas ao virar o rosto e evitar o beijo. Ela ainda não engolira aquela história de relacionamento aberto, e queria dar um bom sermão em Malfoy sobre os sentimentos femininos e tudo o mais; porém, sabia que Parkinson a mataria e, por mais que achasse que estava certa, precisava conversar com a sonserina antes de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa.

Não queria estragar a relação dos dois ao negar um beijo, mas era mais forte do que ela. Quando Pansy voltasse para seu corpo, se quisesse, poderia explicar tudo a Malfoy, e eles ficariam bem. Isso se Malfoy gostasse mesmo de Parkinson – Ginny quis acreditar que sim, mas era difícil.

Não conseguia imaginar um Malfoy apaixonado.

"Não vai me dizer que ainda está com aquela afta?" Malfoy perguntou entre debochado e irritado, e dessa vez Ginny não conseguiu reprimir uma risada. Ela dera mesmo essa desculpa? Deveria estar mesmo muito desesperada.

Felizmente, Nott apareceu naquele momento, atrasado em comparação ao resto de seus amigos, e Ginny foi poupada de se explicar.

"Vocês ainda estão aqui? Vamos logo, senão a gente perde o café da manhã." Nott falou, metendo-se entre os dois. "O que há com essas caras? Eu por acaso atrapalhei o casalzinho?"

"É claro que não!" Ginny negou com quase nojo da possibilidade. Draco encarou-a com aquele olhar impassível, mas analítico, enquanto Nott soltava uma risadinha debochada.

Ginny não simpatizara com ele desde o início. Talvez fosse pelo boato sem sentido que se espalhara pelo colégio de que Joshua era apaixonado por ele e que os dois haviam tido um caso. Joshua odiava os sonserinos tanto quanto ela, já que eles o desprezavam por ser nascido-trouxa. A verdade é que Nott aproveitou-se desse boato para ridicularizar Joshua sempre que o via.

"Eu estou mesmo morta de fome. Vamos logo para o salão principal." Ginny completou e saiu andando na frente o mais rápido que pôde sem que parecesse que estava fugindo. Bem, ela estava fugindo, mas não precisava levantar suspeitas, certo? Por Merlin, ela não suportava ficar na presença daquelas pessoas por mais do que minutos sem sentir vontade de sair correndo e se esconder na Torre da Grifinória. De preferência enfiada embaixo dos cobertores de sua cama.

"Parece que você anda tendo problemas de disciplina com sua namorada." Theodore falou com escárnio para Draco enquanto eles começavam a caminhar também. "Ah, espera. Nem namorados vocês são mesmo. Vai ver ela está em outra."

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e manteve a expressão indiferente.

"Pansy sempre foi apaixonada por mim. Isso não muda tão cedo." Ele declarou depois de alguns segundos, a voz quase entediada. "Ela deve estar na TPM."

"Ou isso, ou você está perdendo o seu charme. E sua garota." Theodore alfinetou com um esgar zombeteiro.

"Cale a boca."

**XxX**

Pansy olhava-se no espelho do dormitório depois do banho rápido que tomara. Ginny era popular e chamava atenção, mas ela precisava se destacar e ser mais ousada se quisesse chamar atenção _de Potter._ Oh, o que ela estava dizendo? O que queria na verdade era acabar com a reputação de boa moça da ruiva, mesmo que fosse apenas por aparecer no salão principal com umas roupinhas mais atrevidas.

Ela se divertiria _tanto_ com as expressões de pavores dirigidas à ruiva! A weasel provavelmente reclamaria, mas Pansy muito calmamente explicaria que aquilo era fundamental para conquistar o babaca-que-sobreviveu. Lorotas. A sonserina apenas queria algo com o que se divertir.

"Ginny, você decidiu morar nesse banheiro? Vamos logo!" Pansy ouviu a voz de Aurora e torceu os lábios. Com alguns movimentos de varinha e alguns feitiços murmurados, ela diminuiu pela metade o tamanho de sua saia, aumentou o salto de seus sapatos, apertou mais a blusa contra o corpo e destacou o decote. Depois fez uma maquiagem leve apenas para disfarçar as sardas odiosas e amarrou o cabelo em um firme rabo-de-cavalo, para mostrar mais o rosto. Ginny tinha a péssima mania de deixá-lo sempre solto e escorrido.

Quando saiu, apenas Aurora a esperava no quarto, e a garota arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

"O que é isso? Está indo para uma festa?" Ela perguntou com um desprezo que foi imediatamente retribuído por Pansy.

Aurora não era uma garota muito convencional. Quem a olhasse, pensaria que ela era do tipo 'lobo solitário'. Não por ser tímida, mas por preferir observar a realmente participar das conversas e interações sociais. Algumas pessoas se sentiam intimidados pelo olhar profundo e analítico que ela parecia sempre carregar nos olhos castanho-escuros. Ela tinha algumas sardas embaixo dos olhos, e talvez por isso fosse a melhor amiga da Ginny – pelo raciocínio preconceituoso de Pansy, ao menos.

"Eu apenas resolvi me arrumar um pouco hoje." _Coisa que você deveria fazer urgentemente_, Pansy completou em pensamentos, mas sorriu inocentemente para a outra.

"Você continua estranha." Aurora revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama, colocando uma mochila atrás das costas. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_'Oh, imagine! Eu apenas pisquei os olhos e me vi no mundo dos coelhos cor de cenoura_.' Pansy negou com a cabeça e forçou outro sorriso para a garota. Então também pegou seus materiais, dispensando a mochila sem qualquer estilo e classe da weasel.

"Nada aconteceu. Continuo a mesma de sempre." Pansy disse secamente, apesar de estar se esforçando para parecer social. Grifinórios bastardos que não a deixavam em paz. "Vamos?"

Aurora deu de ombros, e as duas saíram do dormitório. No salão comunal, encontraram as outras meninas: Jazelle e Maya, além de Joshua. Pansy suspirou, amaldiçoando o mundo por um momento – o que lhe deixou ligeiramente mais animada – e caminhou até Joshua.

"Podemos conversar?" Perguntou em um tom baixo. O garoto a olhou de cima abaixo, como se nunca a tivesse visto mais gorda. Pansy segurou-se para não esmurrá-lo. Uma sonserina puro-sangue sabia manter a calma e a classe. "Pela nossa amizade." Pansy revirou os olhos internamente.

Joshua hesitou por uns segundos, mas então cedeu. "Tudo bem." Ele indicou com a cabeça um canto mais afastado no salão comunal, perto da lareira, e Pansy percebeu que Aurora os observava analiticamente. A garota era mais metida do que um cão farejador!

"Pode falar." Joshua disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Pansy assoprou alguns fios que escapavam do rabo de cavalo e caíam sobre seus olhos.

"Me desculpe por ontem. O que eu falei... não tem perdão. Fui grossa e insensível e descontei minha frustração em cima de você. Realmente sinto muito." Pansy se surpreendeu com sua atuação. Não sabia que chegara a níveis tão elevados de falsidade! Congratulou-se mentalmente.

Joshua suspirou, conformado.

"Está desculpada, sua vadia ruiva. Mas você vai ter que me explicar direitinho o que te causou tanto stress ontem, ou nada feito, te chuto para a rua da amargura e deixo os cachorros te comerem." Ele bufou indignado, esperando por uma explicação.

Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior. O que iria explicar? Adoraria poder falar a verdade, e então não precisar continuar com aquela farsa, mas o maldito feitiço a impedia de explicar a situação. Então teve de mentir mais uma vez, e dessa vez, achando-se completamente estúpida por incorporar a grifinória coelha.

"Eu vi Harry nos amassos com a Cho Chang." Pansy falou sofrida.

Não foi surpresa Joshua cair no papo-furado e ainda consolá-la, dizendo-lhe que precisava esquecer logo o Cicatriz – Joshua cresceu um pouco no conceito de Pansy ao usar o apelido – e aceitar sair com Dean Thomas.

"Ele é uma gracinha." Joshua lançou-lhe uma piscadela marota. Pansy esforçou-se para não vomitar. Ok, Dean Thomas não era feio, mas ainda assim, era um grifinório, tão tapado como qualquer outro.

"E o que há com essas suas roupas hoje?" O grifinório emendou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, avaliativo.

"Hei, vocês não vem logo? Estou morta de fome, caramba!" Jazelle gritou, acenando para que eles seguissem o grupo para fora da sala comunal. Era uma garota mulata com cabelo rastafári e olhos tão negros quanto a noite. Estava sempre tagarelando e falando alto demais, sem quaisquer modos – uma ogra, na opinião de Pansy.

Eles seguiram e desceram juntos, até o Salão Principal, que já se encontrava bastante cheio. Pansy olhou para os lados. Gabava-se de sua rapidez em observar os mínimos detalhes do que acontecia à sua volta com apenas algumas olhadas discretas e rápidas.

Logo já tinha noção de tudo que acontecia ali. Potter estava sentado mais à ponta da mesa, com Granger e Weasley, claro. Ginny e os outros ainda não haviam chegado. Cho Chang estava sentada à mesa da Corvinal fofocando com as amigas.

"Vão sentado, já os acompanho." Pansy disse, dispensando-os, e então caminhando até o trio de ouro com uma expressão que poderia ser chamada ou de inocente, ou de diabólica, tudo dependia do ângulo e do ponto de vista.

Quando Weasley cão de guarda a viu, Pansy ganhou seu dia. Em bem verdade, quase todos os olhos do grande salão cravaram-se em seu decote e saia curta demais enquanto caminhava com o nariz empinado até Potter. Chang mirou-a desconfiada e nada feliz, e Pansy quase sorriu para ela.

"Ginny!" O irmão babaca da ruiva exclamou, erguendo-se. Pansy estalou um beijo na bochecha dele, desconcentrando-o.

"Olá, maninho. Olá, _Potter_." Pansy falou de modo arrastado de forma que o moreno se lembrasse da conversa que haviam tido na noite anterior. Ignorando a sangue-ruim, seguiu até onde Dean Thomas estava sentado e puxou um assunto qualquer, logo constatando que o garoto estava de fato interessado na weasel.

Quando se certificou de que Potter estava olhando, beijou o rapaz, sem qualquer aviso – precisava saber se Potter demonstraria alguma reação, por menor que fosse. E ele mostrou.

Isso seria bem fácil.

**XxX**

Ginny quase surtou ao entrar no Salão Principal e deparar-se com a seguinte cena: _ela mesma_ beijando Dean Thomas. Na frente do irmão. Na frente de Harry. Na frente da escola inteira.

E O QUE DIABOS ERAM AQUELAS ROUPAS?

Ah, mas ela ia matar Pansy! Trucidar! Picotar! Dar de comer para um Basilisco! O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Queria arruiná-la? Para começar, Dean era seu amigo, e dar esperanças para ele daquele jeito era pura maldade!

E outra, Ron estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Ginny gemeu de frustração quando o ruivo se levantou e foi ter com a irmã. Ou Pansy. Ginny já nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Olhou para Harry, que parecia abismado com toda a cena.

"Ai meu Merlin amado, eu odeio a minha vida." Ginny murmurou, parada ainda na entrada do Salão Principal sem saber o que fazer. Tomou um susto quando Malfoy e Nott pararam cada um de seu lado, curiosos com o que ela tanto olhava.

E então foi aquela algazarra. Ron gritou, esperneou, enquanto Pansy parecia apenas estar se divertindo, e muito, mas não perdeu a chance de brigar de volta com o irmão, _arrasando-o_. Pansy tinha uma língua terrivelmente ferina, e Ginny sentiu pena do irmão quando ele ficou com as orelhas em brasa enquanto Hermione tentava acalmá-lo.

Pansy olhou para Ginny e piscou, como se elas compartilhassem um segredo. Bem, elas compartilhavam! Mas Ginny não concordava nem um pouco com aquela atitude da sonserina.

"Esses coelhos... sempre fazendo balbúrdia no Salão Principal." Malfoy revirou os olhos, e então Ginny teve uma ideia. Se ela não estivesse tão irritada com Pansy, e querendo causar-lhe alguma indignação, não teria se virado para Malfoy, com a expressão determinada – que fez com que ele a encarasse com as sobrancelhas erguidas –, e segurado o rosto dele.

Ainda certificou-se de que Pansy estava olhando – e ela estava. E então o beijou.

Pressionou os lábios contra força contra os dele, em um toque quase feroz e sem qualquer pensamento coerente. Só queria se vingar da sonserina. O que ela não esperava é que Malfoy e enlaçasse pela cintura, e desse um jeito de aprofundar o beijo. Ele tinha gosto de menta e chocolate, e pôde sentir o perfume caro dele como se na verdade estivesse com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço.

Afastou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu antes que acabasse retribuindo e, com um gritinho de surpresa, deu um tapa no rosto dele. Malfoy segurou a bochecha atingida, o rosto ainda meio virado de lado. A pele dele era tão pálida, que de imediato Ginny percebeu que já ficava vermelha, com a marca de sua mão. Talvez houvesse exagerado um _pouquinho _na força.

Boa parte das pessoas no Salão Principal – para não dizer todas – olhavam para os dois com as expressões surpresas, divertidas, perplexas, etc. Ginny sentiu uma queimação nas bochechas e correu para fora do lugar, empurrando Nott no processo. O garoto também a encarava chocado.

Mas não mais chocado do que Draco, que acompanhou a garota correndo e sendo imediatamente seguida por Ginny Weasley. _O que diabos estava acontecendo com o mundo? _

**XxX**

**NA:** Ah, capítulo pequeno... Eu ando desanimada e sem inspiração, o número de reviews caiu (o que me fez pensar que muita gente parou de gostar da história, e isso é algo que tem acontecido em todas as minhas fanfics, aí né, eu viro um ser dramático). Enfim, desculpem mesmo a demora em conseguir postar alguma coisa, ando travada com minha escrita, de verdade, e infelizmente não sei quando isso vai mudar. :(

Beijos, e obrigada às lindas que comentaram: **Pli, Marcyy, Helo-p, Danixml, Tonks Fenix, FefsMalfoy, Nathasha Vianna, poke, L. K. Wood, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Jacih, MariaStarkid, Franci, Mary Weasley Malfoy, Lari SL.**

**Até a próxima! :***


	6. Chapter 6

.

**DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE**

**Capítulo 6**

Ginny correu para a sala de aula vazia mais próxima, já ciente que Pansy a perseguia e não estava nada feliz. Ela que fosse para o inferno, pois Ginny também não se encontrava no melhor de seus humores. A sonserina entrou também na sala e, com um aceno rápido de varinha, trancou a porta e jogou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade no local. Isso porque não queria sua garganta travando caso alguém se aproximasse da sala.

"NO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?" Pansy gritou avançando em direção à grifinória, que correu e se afastou dela, contornando uma das mesas. Quando Ginny empinou o nariz em desafio, Pansy continuou. "Por que você fez aquilo? Você BATEU no rosto do meu namorado depois de beijá-lo! Ficou _doida_? Em que parte dessa sua cabeça oca você meteu o nosso acordo?"

"Aí é que está, Pansy! Você _mentiu_! Você e Draco _não são_ namorados! E o que você estava fazendo beijando Dean Thomas? Ficou louca também? Na frente do meu irmão! E de Harry! E do Salão Principal inteiro! E ESSAS ROUPAS!" Ginny apontou a varinha e fez um feitiço para alongar a saia e diminuir o decote de Pansy.

"EU ESTAVA SEGUINDO O NOSSO ACORDO!" Pansy devolveu em alto e bom tom. "Conquistando Potter para você! Só que aí, em vez de seguir nosso acordo, você resolve estapear o Draco e destruir qualquer chance de ele me pedir em namoro algum dia, sua cabeça de repolho estragado!"

"Conquistando Harry ao me tornar uma _vadia_ aos olhos dele?" Ginny devolveu fervilhando de raiva. "E você deixe de ser ridícula! Malfoy é um completo idiota! Ele te toma como _garantida_! Ele nunca vai te pedir em namoro se você continuar fazendo tudo que ele quer feito uma cachorrinha!"

"E O QUE VOCÊ SABE?" Pansy já estava sentindo a garganta arranhar pela gritaria. Estava completamente fora de si. Quem Ginny Estúpida Weasley pensava que era para lhe dizer como agir com Draco? Ela, que nem ao menos conseguia fazer com que Potter a olhasse duas vezes no mesmo dia! "Você não sabe nada sobre a minha relação com Draco! Você não me conhece. E você não o conhece! Somos amigos de infância, nós nos entendemos, estamos ali um pelo outro. Sempre. Eu o amo e... ele... ele me ama também."

Ginny estacou e sentiu toda sua raiva desaparecer ao ver seus olhos cor de mel encherem-se de água. As últimas palavras de Pansy saíram tremidas e incertas. Ginny sentiu-se mal por jogar tudo aquilo daquela forma em cima da sonserina, mesmo que ela merecesse. Contornou a mesa e deu um passo incerto em direção a ela, mas Pansy ergueu o olhar e a encarou com desprezo e ódio, o que fez com que parasse.

"Nem ouse tentar me consolar, _grifinória_." Pansy rosnou o adjetivo como se esse fosse um grande insulto. "Não preciso das suas palavras. Preciso que você mantenha nosso acordo. Só isso. Em breve voltaremos ao normal e nunca mais precisaremos pensar sobre isso. Então, _não se meta na minha vida_."

Ginny, já mais calma, mas nem por isso menos determinada, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Pode ser que voltemos ao normal em breve, Parkinson, mas por enquanto eu estou no seu corpo e você está no meu. Então obviamente iremos nos meter na vida uma da outra. Eu me _recuso_ a deixar que Malfoy continue brincando com você dessa maneira, e diga o que quiser!" Ginny ergueu a voz para abafar os protestos que quiseram sair da garganta de Pansy. "Eu não duvido que vocês sejam amigos de infância, muito próximos, mas isso não impede Malfoy de agir como um garoto mimado e arrogante para cima de você também. Mesmo que ele goste de você."

"Você fala de mim," Ginny continuou após encher os pulmões de ar. "mas é exatamente como eu. A diferença é que você se envolveu com Malfoy. Mas nós duas estamos com o mesmo problema amoroso. Harry não me olha porque eu não consigo agir como eu mesma perto dele. E Malfoy lhe toma por garantida porque você provavelmente também não age como você mesma com ele. Pelo contrário... agora que paro para pensar, lembro-me das fofocas que ouvi sobre vocês dois pela escola. Sobre como você sempre foi apaixonada por ele, e sempre fez tudo por ele, e só recentemente ele aceitou te dar uma chance."

Pansy piscou e encarou a grifinória com olhos incrédulos. Como ela nunca escutara nada sobre essas fofocas idiotas? A escola inteira estava rindo às suas custas! Um aperto no coração a assolou, e Pansy quis quebrar alguma coisa, causar mal a alguém, falar as piores barbaridades à garota à sua frente, mas nada saiu de sua garganta. E ela se odiou por isso.

Weasel estava certa. Draco não a amava. O sentimento era mais fraternal, de amizade e carinho, do que de amor e paixão. Draco gostava de Pansy, claro, mas a sonserina já quase podia imaginar... Os dois terminando Hogwarts, e o loiro encontrando uma garota mais adequada para ser sua noiva. Uma garota que não fosse...

Pansy deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira mais próxima, e manteve os olhos fechados, sua mão apertando algum ponto em seu peito, onde deveria estar seu coração.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer." Pansy ouviu Ginny falar, em um tom cuidadoso. Respirou fundo, recuperando sua dignidade, e ergueu o olhar para ela.

"Suas propostas são uma bosta, weasel. Para começar porque você não as cumpre." Pansy torceu o lábio em desdém. "Mas fale. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo."

Ginny revirou os olhos, exasperada, entretanto se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para a sonserina.

"Olhe... você parece ter táticas um tanto quanto... não-convencionais para conquistar Harry," Suspirou. "mas, de alguma forma, eu sei que você está levando isso a sério-"

"Sonserinos cumprem com a palavra dada, weasel. Se grifinórios não-"

"Então," Ginny a interrompeu antes que elas começassem outra briga. "Eu proponho que você me dê passe livre para fazer o mesmo com Malfoy."

Pansy demorou uns bons dez segundos para que as palavras de Ginny fizessem sentido em sua cabeça. Piscou repetidas vezes e olhou para a grifinória como se ela fosse doida. Talvez o acidente com a mão tenha, de alguma forma, também afetado seu cérebro atrofiado.

_Não, mas agora ela está no meu corpo, e sou eu quem está tendo que se virar com o cérebro pouco desenvolvido da weasel,_ Pansy ponderou.

"O que quer dizer? Você... está pensando em conquistar Draco para mim?" Pansy perguntou e, quando a outra assentiu, ela não pôde se impedir de cair na gargalhada. Era mesmo hilário! Como se algum dia Draco fosse se apaixonar por qualquer coisa que meramente se assemelhasse à Ginny Weasley e suas ideias de coelha.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ginny perguntou ressabiada. Pansy ria tanto que estava sem fôlego. Quando conseguiu parar, ainda demorou para retomar o fôlego e, enquanto isso, pensou que seria extremamente divertido acompanhar as tentativas de weasel.

Pansy estava cansada. Ouvir a verdade da grifinória, sobre o que Draco sentia por ela, deixou-a deprimida e fatigada. Tudo estava errado. Ela amava Draco, mas Draco não a amava. Ginny amava Harry, mas Harry não a amava. E Pansy era do tipo que odiava se sentir deprimida, e adorava ver o circo pegar fogo. Geralmente ela ficava fora do circo, mas agora ela estava dentro, e ela queria ver a confusão se armar. Draco não a amava.

A realização desse fato fazia com que pouco importasse, agora.

_Você tem de parar de se lamentar e fazer o agora valer a pena, _Ela se lembrou das palavras de sua tia, a única pessoa na família que parecia gostar dela depois que a notícia sobre... Pansy balançou a cabeça. Era melhor erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. E ver a weasel se frustrar tentando conquistar Draco.

"Tudo bem, weasel. Faça o que quiser. Eu te dou passe livre." Pansy falou, desgastada. E riu debochada ao ver a expressão incrédula da outra. "O que foi? Pensou que eu não aceitaria? Se pensou isso, não deveria ter-se oferecido. Agora eu quero ver você tentar."

Ginny estava de fato incrédula. Até porque, suas reais intenções não eram das melhores... Ou talvez fossem, mas de uma maneira distorcida. Sua ideia era que Pansy precisava dar um basta na relação aberta que Draco e ela mantinham, e para isso ela precisava dar um ultimato a Malfoy. Ela queria fazer isso para ajudar Parkinson, pois fora chocante e comovente ver a garota quase cair no choro ao perceber que, se Malfoy realmente a amasse, a teria pedido em namoro há muito tempo... E um namoro sério e exclusivo.

Por outro lado, Ginny queria fazer isso porque então não precisaria mais fingir que gostava de Malfoy, que queria beijá-lo e que estaria à disposição dele sempre que ele quisesse. Sentiu-se mal por isso, mas odiava Malfoy e sua arrogância, prepotência e soberba. Não poderia aceitar a situação, nem mesmo por Harry.

"Eu... farei isso então." Ginny disse debilmente. Pansy se levantou.

"Então é isso, weasel. Nós manteremos contato, mas temos passe livre para fazer o que bem entendermos. Mas não se preocupe, não vou destratar seus amigos. Ao menos... não _tanto_." Pansy franziu os lábios. "Só não destrate os meus. Eu gosto muito de Daphne."

"Ela é... muito querida." Ginny disse incerta, levantando-se também.

"Ela é mais que isso." Pansy retrucou cortante. Ginny assentiu, sem-jeito.

"Pansy," Chamou, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que usara o primeiro nome da garota. Pansy a encarou de cima a baixo, também parecendo surpresa, mas esperou que ela continuasse. "Millicent Bulstrode me ameaçou, dizendo que sabia de um segredo..." Ginny viu a pele salpicada de sardas empalidecer.

"Faça o que ela quer, weasel," Pansy retrucou, nervosa. "Ela só quer atenção. Só quer fazer parte do grupinho. Eu desconfio que ela seja apaixonada pelo Theo... Faça o que ela quer, entendeu? Mas não deixe que ela perceba isso. Conto com você."

Ginny arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado de perturbação em que Pansy ficou.

"Que segredo é esse?" Perguntou.

"Isso não lhe interessa." Pansy sibilou por entre os dentes. "Nós temos que nos encontrar de novo. Precisamos de um lugar e de um horário. Precisamos nos manter informadas. E eu preciso te ajudar com as matérias do sexto ano e passar as do quinto para você."

Ginny assentiu.

"Quintas-feiras, às oito da noite, na biblioteca. Tem uma passagem que leva para uma sala exclusiva. Eu a descobri por acaso, no meu terceiro ano... A gente se encontra na entrada e vamos para lá." Ginny falou.

"Certo. Cuide-se weasel. E boa sorte com Draco." Riu desdenhosa. "Apesar de eu duvidar que você tenha qualquer chance." Ergueu as sobrancelhas e saiu da sala depois de retirar os feitiços.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Não era sua intenção realmente conquistar Malfoy, e suspeitava que Pansy não se importaria com essa verdade. Ela só achava que Pansy precisava se valorizar e não deixar nenhum garoto brincar com os sentimentos dela dessa forma.

Malfoy que a esperasse.

Ele acabava de perder algo que tomava por garantido: o amor de Pansy Parkinson.

**XxX**

"Pansy!" Daphne chamou assim que viu Ginny se esgueirando para chegar à primeira aula do dia. A grifinória estacou e suspirou, pensando se teria de responder muitas perguntas. As bochechas de Daphne estavam coradas quando ela a alcançou. "O que foi aquilo no Salão Principal? Por que você bateu no Draco?"

Ginny não tinha realmente uma resposta para isso. Abriu e fechou a boca, procurando desesperadamente por uma explicação, quando uma voz arrastada fez-se ouvir.

"É, Pansy, eu gostaria de saber também, porque você resolveu me estapear na frente da escola inteira."

Ginny engoliu em seco ao ver Draco apoiado à parede logo às suas costas. Zabini e Nott também estavam com ele, mas parados no meio do corredor. Os olhos do loiro estavam frios e ele não parecia nada feliz. E, Ginny precisava admitir, dessa vez com razão. Agira de maneira completamente impulsiva e imatura ao beijá-lo e então estapeá-lo.

Mas, era agora ou nunca. Precisava dar um basta naquela história. Ergueu o queixo e caminhou até Malfoy, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. Uma das sobrancelhas finas e claras dele se elevou em um questionamento mudo.

"Eu não quero continuar com esse relacionamento aberto, Draco." Disse, resoluta, e ignorou as exclamações de susto e incredulidade dos amigos. Malfoy arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, também perplexo. "Ou você fica apenas comigo, ou terminamos por aqui. Eu... gosto realmente de você," Ginny falou incerta, perguntando-se se Pansy falaria algo do gênero na frente de todo mundo. "mas eu mereço mais do que isso. E você _sabe_ disso."

"Você está dizendo que," Draco começou a dizer, duvidoso. "ou eu te peço em namoro, ou terminamos tudo por aqui?"

Theodore soltou uma risadinha sabida, com um '_eu não te disse_?' implícito.

Ginny sorriu doce e indulgente, e deu alguns tapinhas no braço do loiro.

"Que bom que você entende rápido, Draco. Facilita muito." Alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao ver a expressão abismada do sonserino e deu-lhe as costas. "Nos falamos quando você tomar a sua decisão." Abanou com descaso e caminhou até Daphne, enlaçando o braço no dela e rumando para a sala de aula com a loira.

Aquela expressão de espanto de Malfoy e dos outros sonserinos, ela certamente levaria para vida.

**XxX**

**NA: **Oi, gente. Viram? Nem demorei dessa vez. Mas resolvi fazer os capítulos ficarem assim curtinhos, porque aí as atualizações vêm mais rápidas e é mais fácil para eu manter um ritmo mais frequente de escrita. :D

E aí, gostaram? Eu adoro demais Ginny e Pansy. Elas me divertem tanto! Hauahuaahu! Uma mais louca que a outra. Enfim, nem me perguntem quando o romance começa, que nem eu sei. :(

E obrigada a quem comentou: **Vivi Malfoy****, ****Franci, Misty Weasley Malfoy****, ****Lika Slytherin****, ****Gwenhwyfair****, ****Mary Weasley Malfoy****, ****Viola Psique Black****, ****Jacih****, ****Danixml, ****poke (ah, eu adoro suas reviews! [][]),Tonks Fenix****, ****Lari SL, Nanda W. Malfoy****.**

**Beijos, meninas, e até a próxima! E, por favor, um apelo a quem lê e curte a história: comentem, porque sem reviews eu não consigo escrever, e não é chantagem, é a verdade. Reviews me estimulam a continuar e não desistir.**

**:***


End file.
